I've Suffered Enough
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Roy and Riza have experienced many trials in life. But nothing compared to what's about to happen to them. They lose lots of things and more than they have. What if they only have each other?
1. The Arguments

(warning.. spoilers!) I haven't posted fanfics for a while..but still.. here I am! At least! Well.. I can't post much because of school.. and well.. even though I read almost everyday fanfics.. I just have no time to type! Anyway..here goes another different story! It's ROYAI! Woho! Yeah..man..I can't believe royai day was on my birthday.. June 11! Cool! Anyway..I won't keep you waiting.. here goes!

Roy was on his usual route to the military as he sees Winry at the wet road. It was raining hard so he invited her to go inside his car that was drove by Havoc.

"Hey it's Winry right?" he asks as he opened the window of the door.

"Oh.. no thanks" she replied.

Of course it wasn't comfortable for her to talk to the person who killed his parents. Could you imagine Winry just entering in the car freely, not having a care in the world? Well I can't! Anyway, after that, Roy decided to bid goodbye, close the window and went off to the office.

When he reached there, a certain Fuery greeted him.

"Hey sir! Have you heard the news? Riza is having a fight with Ed at your office!"

"Why the hell are they fighting? In my office of all places!" he said stomping his feet on his way to the door. As he was infront the room he heard their conservation.

"Come on Lieutenant how low can you be!" Ed screamed.

"I may be low, but not the Colonel! He helps you Ed, he helps everybody.. he helps me! So you have no right to say such words about him! You don't know him!" the blonde girl Riza argued.

"Yeah whatever.. I don't care.. I didn't ask him to help me always.. I didn't ask him anything and now he's butting in my life! I don't care what you think of him…he just..is.." Ed screamed until he was interrupted when Roy opened the door.

"Roy!" the two said in surprise.

"So you two were arguing about me huh? I heard almost everything. I don't know how that argument happened.. what's the reason.. so tell me?" he said in anger and continued "Lieutenant! Fullmetal! Say something!"

They were silent. They couldn't tell the truth. It was far too embarrassing, so Riza decided to change the topic.

"Sir, you have paper work to do. Please do it now. Or else.. " Riza said putting out her gun and placing it near Roy's face.

"I get it Lieutenant. No need to be drastic!" he exclaimed.

Mustang did his "work" and accomplished only those that felt appealing to sign. He was in a very curious mood to know what Riza and Ed were arguing about, of what's the reason. Ed later then left the room when he was no longer needed only surprised to see a certain blonde with a ponytail.

"Winry? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh Ed, I didn't expect you'd be here." She answered.

"Me? I work here, what about you, why are you here?" he asked again.

"Well, I need to have a word with the Colonel _privately_." She said.

"We saw each other in the road, why didn't you just take my offer to ride the car?" he asked.

"As I said, I wanted to talk to you privately." She said.

"Okay then, Lieutenant, Fullmetal, can you please leave the room for a moment?" he asked.

They leaved the room and went their separate ways. Ed went to look for Al somewhere inside the building while Riza looked for Fuery so she could ask him if he told the Colonel that she and Ed were fighting. Luckily for her and unluckily for him, they bumped into each other.

"Fuery did you tell the Colonel about me and the Fullmetal fighting?" she asked with a straight face.

Fuery sweatdropped, if he told the truth, he might get shot. If he didn't tell the truth, she would know he was lying and still shoot him, there was nothing to do to escape her until…

"So Riza?" Havoc said while slapping the Lieutenant at her back. Riza gave him a glare which made him scared.

"What is it Havoc?" she asked.

"Is it true that you and Fullmetal fought because of the Colonel. They said you were defending the Colonel, why do that?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking Havoc? Of course I defended the Colonel.. what the Fullmetal said was wrong okay?" she explained.

As they were talking Fuery made a getaway! Riza noticed and looked for him. He was nowhere to be found so she gave up and decided to go back to the Colonel's office. She thought Winry and Roy's conversation but she was wrong.

"Why'd you do it?" Winry said crying to the Mr. Flame Alchemist.

"I had no choice Winry! I told you 20 times already! I had no choice!" he exclaimed.

"But.. they were my only family!" she exclaimed.

"Winry.. I'm sorry.. I was wrong and I accept that. Do you thing I enjoyed killing your parents? Winry.. please understand.. the reason I keep up with my work is to become Fuhrer, to change the rules and make peace all over the country!" he explained as Riza opened the door.

The two were shocked to see Riza. They didn't want anyone to know the truth about Roy and the Rockbells, and Riza was on that list.

"Winry.. is it true? Your parents are the Rockbells?" she asked.

Winry couldn't answer. Riza seeing and hearing the truth just made matters worse, so Winry tried to hit Roy and cry at him but he didn't have the chance. Riza thought she would hurt the Colonel and decided to place a gun near her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" she asked with tears and continued "Does this mean that he's the one you want to protect, who you'll die for?"

Riza didn't know how to answer. It was embarrassing for her since Roy heard that, but if she lied, Winry will be angrier so she just nodded her head.

"I don't understand any of you!" Winry said as she leaves the room.

"Winry!" the two said in unison.

Both were concerned for her but decided to make her think about it. After a minute of silence between them, Roy broke it.

"So Riza.. you told Winry that you swore to protect me? Who else have you told that to?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh.. I don't remember.. I can't recall.. Anyway Colonel?" she asked, placing her face near his.

Roy was astounded from her action, he thought he was going to kiss him. He panicked, he was totally nervous. He became more nervous when Hawkeye's lips reached his ear.

"Hawkeye what are you do.." he stopped when she spoke.

"You have more paper work to do sir.. Since Winry was here, you lost time.. so you have to finish all of those already.." she explained with a soft tone.

Roy flushed. That was all? Oh man, he was disappointed. He expected Riza to do more than that but later then realized that why the heck would she make the first move so he just continued on with his work, having a certain woman that's standing behind him watching him on his mind.

_**A/N: Well? How was it? So.. bye guys.. R&R….sorry for the OOCNESS.. I made it that way..haha… **_


	2. They're Against U But She'll Never Be

_**Now..here's the next chap! Sorry for the oocnes! I wanted it that way..hehe..it's just a fic!**_

Roy finished his work and made Hawkeye proud, but as he was to ask about the Winry and the Ed thing.. he was interrupted by a certain Havoc, Fuery, Fallman and Breda.

"Sir how could you do this to us!" they asked each showing him a piece of paper.

"What have I done? I'm just here minding my own business" he explained.

"You just demoted us from your subordinates to privates!" they exclaimed.

"You must be mistaken!" he said.

"No it's clear! Look here!" they pushed the papers to his face.

"But this isn't my work! Wait a minute.." he stopped as he observed and saw that his signature on each of the papers.

"Sir see! Why would you do this? We were suppose to be promoted..not demoted!" they exclaimed more.

"I don't know how this happened..but why didn't Hawkeye bet demoted?" he asked.

Hawkeye interrupted and said.. "Because when I gave you my form.. I told you to read it carefully. You must have just gotten lazy and signed the demotion papers for these guys." She said pointing at the four.

"But Lieutenant.. how could that be? The ones they gave me were promotion papers..not demotion papers!" he explained.

Suddenly Havoc saw a familiar piece of paper at the Colonel's trash. He got it and saw that it was his promotion paper. He dug the trash later on to find out that the other's papers are here. They were all stamped with the word Rejected. "Does this explain it sir? How could you!" they exclaimed.

" I swear! I didn't do this.. and why would I get demotion paper for you guys. You may be annoying but I'm not cold-blooded enough to do that to you!" he said.

" We don't believe you!" they said slamming the door and walked down the hallway with stomping feet.

Roy was worried. His subordinates are mad, Ed and Winry too.

Roy's POV

Who could be next? Riza..? Oh God please no! Even though I don't believe in you!

End of POV

Riza noticed the Colonel's deep thinking and silence. Since he finished his paperwork already she complemented him "You should go home now sir. You finished your paper on time, I'll walk you home."

Roy's eyes widened and went back to reality. He realizes that Riza will never leave him no matter what. She'll be always there for him even if things get to the worst. "Thank you Riza. Come on let's go." He said getting his coat and hers.

On their way home, it rained. They both have coats but no umbrella so when Roy noticed Riza was soaking wet, he put off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Here. I don't want you to get sick and leave me in the office with my 'demoted' subordinates fighting me."

"But sir? What about you?" she asked.

"I'm okay.. I'm a man ain't I?" he said in a cheery tone trying to make Hawkeye less worried of him.

"Sir, you're just saying that. Please I can read your mind. Just let it all out." She said.

"Riza please, no need for formality. We're not in the office. I don't need to let it out okay?" he said with a very small tear which Riza saw.

"Ok then, Roy..please.. let it all out.. for me. It's a tough day for you, but I'm here no need to worry." She said.

When Roy was about to hug her Riza spoke "Oh, we're here! Let's go in now!"

Roy opened his house door and let Riza in. "You can sleep in my bedroom for the night, I'll sleep in the couch. It's raining hard already, I won't let you go out of here." He said closing the door.

"Sir, I mean Roy.. I'll stay here if only you sleep in your bed. You need it more, you need more rest. And besides, it's your bed!" she argued.

"No.. this is a thank you. For always being there for me." Roy explained.

"Well.. if you say so.."

After a few minutes, Roy decided to cook for Riza already. He made a steak dinner for this occasion since he was looking forward for Riza to come in his humble abode.

Riza enjoyed his cooking and was amazed. After that Roy took a shower then Riza.

When it was her time to bathe, she did it quick to not give a bother for the Colonel's water bill. Then she went out. Because of her hurrying, she saw Roy naked! She turned around and blushed soo much. But because of her hurrying, her towel dropped too and now there are two naked people in the room! Roy turned around and nosebleed a bit and got dressed. Riza went back in the shower and fixed her towel. After that they talked.

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time.

"It's okay." They said together again.

After that there was silence. But then, Roy broke the silence and said "Let's go to bed now." And smiled

"Si…I mean Roy? Please, sleep with me tonight. I know you won't let me leave your bed, but I won't let you sleep in an uncomfortable couch while you're suffering." Riza explained.

Roy's eyes widened again and he blushed. "Are you sure?" he asked with a perverted look.

"Just don't do anything funny! I sleep with my guns you know!" Riza exclaimed blushing.

"Okay..not to worrr. I have a brain to think you know too? I won't take advantage of the only subordinate that still likes me..that is..uh.." Roy slipped and got nervous.

Hawkeye carried him up the bed and said "Hey heavy guy, just get to sleep!"

"Okay..so?" he said moving aside to give her space.

"Yeah.. I'm going to sleep now." She said.

"Goodnight Riza.."

"Goodnight Roy.."

After that, they closed their eyes and slept. In what happened that night.. well.. I dunno! Joke… stay in tune for the next chap!

R&R!


	3. You Just Lost Them

Here's another chap…so hope you guys like it..well..you'll be disappointed in it though..it's still bad news for Roy.

The night was great and cold. Roy was happy to have Hawkeye beside him. But knowing that she has a gun just in 3 parts of her body, he doesn't want to do anything stupid. But he gazes at her at about 3 o'clock in the morning and admires her beauty. He was lost in time and was mesmerized by her beauty.

He spent the 1-hour just staring at her not knowing that he just hugged her when he was sleeping. Luckily for him, Riza didn't mind it. It was just a hug. She did feel it but ignored it since he knows the Colonel needs him.

At about 4 o'clock Roy's phone rang. This made Riza wake up and see that Mustang's been staring at her. Roy flushed and turned around.

"Sir, the phone, it's ringing! Aren't you going to answer it?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" he said in a shaky voice. After that he answered the phone. Their conversation lasted for about 30 minutes so Riza woke up already since it was 4:30. She woke up usually at that time. Then, knowing that it was Mustang's house, she decided to make him breakfast.

When Roy finished talking on the phone, he went to the kitchen surprised to see a certain woman making eggs and hotdogs for him.

"Hawkeye, no need to.." he was cut off when Riza said "Sir, you told me we shouldn't be formal. Please, you need me right now, so eat now." And placed the food on table.

Roy stared at the food. After knowing from a certain someone a bad news on the phone, he couldn't make himself eat. Riza noticed this and decided to get the fork and get the hotdog. She then placed the fork with the hotdog near his face. Roy noticed this and gasped. After coming back to reality, he ate the hotdog.

"Thanks Riza, but I can do this myself." He said getting the fork from her. But she tightened her grip. She enjoyed feeding _her_ Colonel.

"Roy, I'll do it. But tell me, who was on the phone?" she asked.

Roy was silent. He didn't want to tell her. He wasn't ready to share to anyone what happened.

"If you can't tell me, you can't tell it to anybody. Come on please sir?" she asked.

"Riza.." he said gripping her hand, "My..my..mom and sisters were killed in an accident. They were on their way here when the train they were staying at fell from track, right on a cliff. It burned when it landed and they found their bodies to crisp. To relentless dust!" and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Roy. Do you want to stay at home for now? I'll stay with you, don't worry." She said.

"Riza.. you're all I have!" he said hugging her. "You and Black Hayate are my only family! Mom and my sisters are gone now, while Ed, Winry and my other subordinates hate me! Riza promise me you won't leave me! I can't survive this wretched world without you!" he cried.

Riza patted Roy's shoulder and placed her lips near his ear and said, "Of course I won't leave you. I'll protect you as long as you live" with that he kissed his ear.

Roy was perplexed. It was the first time Riza showed him affection. "Riza?"

**Riza's POV**

Oh man, why did I do that? I can't control myself anymore! Remember, you're Riza Hawkeye, her subordinate. And if he doesn't become Fuhrer soon, I would have to keep my feelings for him.

**End of POV**

Now that Riza's back to reality and not her thoughts she told Roy "Come on Roy! Let's go and see the ashes. It maybe painful to see it, but it'll be painful to not see it right?"

Roy's POV 

How does she do it? How can she change her feelings so fast! Oh man, I wish I can hide my emotions like her.

End of POV 

"Uh..yeah…let's go!" he said. "But let's eat first! I want to taste your cooking since you got to taste mine!" he said smiling trying to hide his sadness.

"Oh, I'm not that good a cook compared to you! It's just a simple egg and hotdog, it won't be able to match your steak last night!" she complained as she looks at him eat her cooking.

"It may be a simple meal, but it's so delicious! You cook much better than me! A woman's touch in cooking does make a difference!" he said.

Riza blushed on his compliment. She didn't expect him to say that.

After eating, they went out of the room and went on their way to the scene of the crime. When they reached there, they saw the ashes. Someone told them that a person who wants to kill the passengers must have did it. Roy became furious knowing that the person responsible for this is still alive.

"I'll do my best to avenge my family! That person will pay!" he said.

Riza patted his back and supported him "I'll help you avenge them."

"Thanks lieutenant." He said hiding his tears.

While in the military, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were still angry at the Colonel.

"Where the heck is that Mustang? He must have been scared since we found out what he did! After all the hard work we did!" Havoc exclaimed and continued "He stole everything to me! My job, my girls, everything!"

Then Fuery became guilty of judging the Colonel. They aren't even sure that he did demote them. There could be just some misunderstanding.

"Uh guys, what if we had a misunderstanding? What if someone set up Mustang? He does have enemies. Those enemies might be turning us against him!" he asked.

"Shut up Fuery! What if he did demote us? Huh?" Breda asked.

"But we're not even sure! Come on guys!" Fuery complained.

No one listened to him and they all fought, until Mustang and Hawkeye entered the room after visiting the crime scene.

"Men? What are you doing?" Riza asked.

"Oh, Good morning Riza! You're late." They said ignoring the Colonel.

Roy just sat on his desk and did his paper works. Suprisingly he didn't complain about the work he was about to do and just did it silently. This made Hawkeye worry since she couldn't tell him a word for the 2 hours that have passed until she noticed it was lunchtime already.

"Sir? Let's eat now. You've been doing too much work, have a rest." She suggested.

"I guess you're right." He agreed.

They went out the room with 4 pairs of eyes watching them out.

"I can't believe the Lieutenant was late because of the Colonel! What could have happened between them? Could they possibly be.." Fuery was cut off when Havoc complained,

"Seriously, my curiosity is getting the best of me. But we shouldn't spy on them! We're mad at Mustang remember? So we should just mind our own business."

Outside, at the hallway, Mustang and Hawkeye saw Al.

"Alphonse, nice to see you!" the flame alchemist greeted the tin boy.

Al knew about the arguments the other and decided to ignore Roy. It might be tough, but he managed to walk away from him.

Roy was even more worried, many are mad at him and his family just died. He tries to think that someone must just be punishing him because they hold a grudge against him, but his deep thinking stopped when Hawkeye told him

"Colonel! Eat your food already!"

Roy didn't notice he was already seated and was about to eat. Lunchtime was about to finish with him not taking a bite of his food. When he saw that it was Hawkeye's hotdog and egg that was left in the morning, he ate it fast.

"Wow, you're a fast eater ain't you Mustang?" Riza joked.

"Yeah, I guess I am.." he said.

A/N: There! The third chap! Man.. I think the first story's better, this is too dramatic. I'm so mean to Roy. But don't worry, he'll still have Riza in the end!


	4. DemotionX3

Guys! Man.. here goes another chappie.. I hope you like it..man..I can't get Episode 28 out of my head!- The Flame Alchemist, The Bachelor Lieutenant and The Mystery of Warehouse 13! Wah..one of the greatest episodes! Anyway here goes!

Roy finished eating with Riza and went back to his office, just finding out that he's been demoted as well. Havoc and the others complained to the Fuhrer already about Mustang demoting them and he agreed that it was unfair. As punishment, they made Mustang a Lieutenant Colonel again and Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda retain their positions.

"The Colonel didn't do anything bad! I believe him!" Riza argued to the Fuhrer.

"No Riza..I accept it." Roy said.

"Very good Mustang, hope we don't hear anything like this anymore." Fuhrer suggested.

Roy saluted to King Bradley and left. He was silent the whole time in going to his office.

"Roy! Why did you accept it? It clearly isn't your fault!" she proclaimed.

"I know it isn't but is denying it going to make it better? Riza please understand, if I argue they might put me in a much lower rank. This way, I only have a few more steps to become Fuhrer, and you will still help me no matter what my rank is right?" Roy asked.

"Of course I will." She promised.

Out of the blue, a fire occurred just near Roy and Riza. Roy used his alchemy to protect Riza from it. Apparently it wasn't his doing but someone else's. But since he is the Flame Alchemist, when the fire was controlled he was the first suspect. The Fuhrer came to him and said "Roy Mustang, I now demote you to Major!"

"But Sir!" Riza complained again, but was stopped by Roy who placed his hand infront of her, signaling that she should stop.

"Sir, this is too much.. you were demoted by two ranks today! Roy please!" Riza argued.

"No Riza, if you argue to them too, you'll be demoted as well. Please! I don't want you harmed when I'm harmed. These are my problems and I can handle it. I'll ask for your help when I need it!" he said angrily.

That hit Riza's heart. She knows that he's suffering, but he just said such harsh words to her so she decided to leave him alone, but before that, she made one step and said "Well, good luck Sir. Call me if you need me, I'll be happy to serve you." in a monotone voice.

Roy watched her walk away from him. He felt guilt because of what he said. He thought he was stupid, a moron. This just made matters worse. Now, Riza's a tad irritated at him. But as he watches her walk away from her, every step of hers makes it hard for him to breathe, so he ran to her. When he reached her, he pulled her hand and said "Riza, you told me you'll never leave me no matter what! Even if I am stupid!"

"I know Sir, I just followed your order, to leave you alone." She explained in a straight face.

"Don't give me that face Riza! Please understand me! A lot of things are happening, and I don't want you to be part of my suffering. I want you to be part of my happiness!" he said pulling her closer to him.

Their eyes meet and they stare at each other. The eyes are the window to the person's soul so they saw that both of them were suffering at that time.

"Colonel, don't call me Riza here at the office okay? Anyway, I wasn't leaving you. I was just giving you space." She explained.

Roy suddenly hugged him and said "Riza, don't do that ever again. I thought I would lose you. You're the only one I have now. Please, don't do that again. I need you always by my side."

Riza gripped him harder and said "I promise Roy.."

"Promise that you'll always visit me at my house?" he asked.

"I…pro.." Riza was stopped to speak when Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda saw them hugging.

"Lieutenant? You and the Colonel?" all asked in a loud tone.

"No it's not what you think!" they explained in unison and blushed.

"Yeah right whatever!" they exclaimed.

"Hey Roy, we're sorry. I think what the Fuhrer did was a bit over! We know you couldn't start that fire!" Havoc stated.

They didn't know that the Fuhrer heard the whole conversation. He also saw Roy and Riza hugging and implemented that Roy would be demoted again to a private.

"That's unfair Sir! He was only suffering! Nothing's happening between us two!" she argued for the third time.

"Riza stop it! I still accept it Sir!" he said as he salutes.

"Roy, are you serious?" all his so-called subordinates 'before" asked.

"Please… it's okay…right Riza? Let's go home now. Can you kindly go walk me home?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir!" she said with a salute.

"No need for formality. You're a higher official than me now okay?" Roy said as they both walked to the end of the corridors to the door.

The four ex-subordinates of Roy Mustang just watched them, seeing that they and Mustang aren't formally in peace.

While walking home, Riza asked Roy "How can you stand this torture Roy? Someone's really ought to get you."

"That person is getting me already. And whoever he/she is. She/he's doing a great job ruining my life." Roy said with a frown.

A/N: Man..poor Roy..he lost his family..friends..and now..his position? What's next? And who is that person that sets ups Roy? Why does he bear a grudge?


	5. You Lost a House, You Found a Home

**_Thanks for the reviews…_****_MoonStarDutchess_****_ and KTRose! Well.. I update almost everyday..and if I don't it means I'm busy at school..could you believe I failed pinoi! Man…56/110! Well…clearly no one passed the test..and I think I'm the highest.. but still! Oh man..our teacher sure is hard to please! Anyway..enough about that here's the next chappie!_**

Riza walked Roy home as he said and while on the road, they saw a figure. They noticed it was a man/woman wearing bandages. When they saw the person, he/she ran away. Riza was sure that he was the one responsible for Roy's miseries and decides to chase him.

"Riza! Wait!" Roy yelled.

"Sir, don't worry I'll catch him for you!" Riza said tracking the person to an alleyway. She then realized that the person she was chasing just disappeared just like a ghost. "Dammit! Where could he have gone?"

1…2…3… Roy came exhausted from chasing Hawkeye and their man. "Ri..Ri.." he said catching his breath. "Riza… you run fast.. where is the..guy?"

"I'm sorry Colo..I mean Roy.. I'm sorry, I lost him." She explained.

"It's okay Riza, we'll catch him someday. It may not be today, but I'll catch him before he turns you against me."

"Sir, please, I would never do that to you. I swore to protect you, and I will till I breathe my last breath and bid my goodbyes to this world."

"Hawkeye.." _"why is she acting dramatic?" _ "Stop acting dramatic. It doesn't suit you." he told her. _"idiot.. he's gonna hate me for saying that."_

"Sorry Roy I won't do that again since you don't want me to."

"_you're such an idiot Roy..if she does like me, she won't tell me anymore! Why did I have to say that.. I've got to take it back!" _he thought "Riza, that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to risk your life for me. I all as well die than live without you. Remember, you're my only family."

"What about Black Hayate?" she asked with a smirk.

"He's family too!" Roy smiled.

Riza became happy to see the Private smile. She didn't see him smile much for 2 days already and it made her very sad. At least, she knows she has the ability to give joy to _him._

"So, Riza? We're going to my house?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They continued their walk and eventually reached the house. Roy got his keys, inserted it on the hole of the doorknob and turned it. It wouldn't open.

"Dammit! Why won't it open!" he said annoyed putting his foot on the door and pulling the key. The key couldn't get out of the hole. As if it didn't fit.

Suddenly, there was light inside the house and someone opened the door. It was a woman.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" she asked.

Riza glared at Roy. This made Roy frightened. _"Really, Roy..that womanizer. Making any woman stay at his house!"_

"What are you doing in my house? Who are you?" Roy asked.

"I should be asking you that. This is my house. Oh.. I see.. you must be Roy Mustang, the former owner of this house. They haven't told you?" the girl asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The military. They sold me your house since you were demoted from Colonel to Private." She explained.

Roy's face whitened. He was shocked, completely shocked. He was speechless. He doesn't have a home anymore. But he did understand the matter. He just didn't expect it. "Are my things still inside? I'll get them and leave."

"Oh yes, I prepared them. I knew you were coming. I'm sorry about this, but I can't do anything about this." she explained again.

"It's okay.. but can I stay here for only one night? It's late already and I have no place to go to." Roy asked using the Mustang charm.

"I'm..uh.. sorry.. you can't.. you just can't! Please, get your stuff now. I have something to do."

Roy couldn't argue with the woman. If he did, she might tell the Fuhrer and he'll be 'expelled' from the military. But before he can make a step in the house to get his things, he felt a hand grip his.

"Roy, you can stay at my place until you find yourself a home."

"Thanks Riza." He said and then entered the room and got his things. Riza followed and helped him carry his things.

"Did you get everything already?" she asked as they were about to leave the house.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot! The box! Wait a minute!"

He ran to his 'former' bedroom and looked under the bed. He saw the thing he was looking for, a box. It contained his most prized possessions. After getting them he went to Hawkeye and left the house.

"Roy, what did you forget back there?" Riza asked because of curiosity.

"A box. It's a box filled with my most prized possessions."

"Oh..is that so? And what's in it?"

"Oh, it's a secret."

"It's okay Sir, you can keep secrets from me."

When they reached Riza's house, a barking Black Hayate greeted them.

"Good evening Hayate!" Riza said while putting down Roy's things.

"Good evening Hayate!" Roy said as he pats the dog's head.

Hayate jumped on Roy and slobbered on him. Riza noticed it and stopped him by saying

"Stop it Hayate! He'll be staying here for a while so you better not slobber him to death. It's only his first night."

The dog stopped since he was very disciplined.

Roy and Riza unpacked Roy's things and after that ate. Riza prepared dinner. It was simple Japanese sushi and California Maki's.

Roy took a taste of Riza's cooking once again like last night and said the same thing "Yes, a woman's touch does make the cooked food delicious! You'll make a perfect wife!"

Riza blushed again like last night but with a more hot shade of pink. What Roy said was more than a compliment. "Uh, thank you."

After that, they decided to sit by the fireplace and just read a book. Riza loved music and dance since she was small so she read "Broked Chords" by Karen Hesse while Roy loved mysteries so he read the famous novel of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Hound of the Baskervilles."

Roy's book was much more shorter than Riza's which made him finish it quickly. He was a fast reader. So he looked at Riza and observed her.

**Roy's POV**

She looks very pretty when serious, but prettier when she smiles. In any angle, she's perfect. I wish I could always stare at her like this. But I can't remain like this forever. We both are in the military. It'll take a long time for me to become a Fuhrer so I can only do this when we're alone. Oh man..

**End of POV**

While he was thinking, Black Hayate rubbed himself on him, as if telling Roy to talk to his mommy.

"_Nasty mutt..okay fine!" _he thought"Hey Riza..what's that book you're reading?"

"Oh, this? Uhm..It's Broken Chords by Karen Hesse. It's about a girl whose family are musicians but she loved dancing more. She wanted to participate to a ballet play but her parents didn't want her to. They want her to focus more in her music, in playing the piano. But she told them she'd balance them both. She danced ballet 5 hours a day and piano 5 hours a day too. Also, she has school so she had a very hectic schedule. Her parents joined her to a piano competition and she won in the preliminaries. She met a guy there, and they both have the same teacher. This guy became her lover even though he's also her competitor. On the day of the finals the girl won but decided to give the scholarship and trophy to the second place winner, her true love. He deserved it more, she doesn't have that much passion as him and her hands are so sore from piano. The guy accepts it and they live happily ever after. More or less.." she explained.

"Wow, that's a nice story. It's the exact opposite of me, because she can defend her decision. Not like me, that only works and work for the Fuhrer."

"Roy, please.. Don't blame yourself. There's nothing wrong with you!" Riza said then kissing him on the cheek "Now, let's get to bed. You need rest. You can sleep with me on my bed. Just remember, don't do anything funny, or else you'll die!" she continued.

"I thought you'd die to protect me?"

"Yes.. So that means I'm the only one allowed to kill you. Come on, let's get to bed!"

They prepared themselves and changed their clothes. After that, they climbed on the bed and slept.

"Good night Roy.."

"Good night Riza.." he said while placing his arm around her.

"Roy!" she muttered.

"Did you say anything? Are you uncomfortable in this position?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's okay.. it's only a hug. Just don't get me pregnant kapish?"

"Of course I won't. I have respect for women. Most especially you." he explained then kissed her on the forehead.

**_A/N: Well..it's not formally "them" but.. at least.. they show their feeling already..man…I 'm so hyper for today! It's about the cl teacher thing and the pinoi quiz thing..man! Well..till..I dunno when!_**


	6. You are my Riza

Well…here's another chapter! Since it's getting really dramatic lately.. I decided to lighten things up for Roy..but this story is far from over.. this is what I do for leisure..okay? So.. here's the next chap!

_The sun rises, the grass is moist. The clouds open up for the sun to enter and wake everybody and everything. The birds chirp, the rooster cocks and now the people wakes up. _

_The woman in blonde notices the warmth. No it doesn't come from any power or alchemy. It's body heat from the warmest man for her. She notices he's still hugging her, and thinks that he always wants her by her side. She'll always be.. so no need to worry._

_The man with onyx eyes wakes up too and notices a blonde staring at her. His face feels her soft hair. He smells it and kisses her hand. He stares at her and she does the same. They stare for minutes and realizes what's the time. The silence broke which made the birds by the windowsill fly away. They have to eat, prepare and get to work. They have to get out of bed. _

"Riza.. You take a bath already. I'll prepare you breakfast. I have to thank you for letting me stay here."

"Okay.."

Roy goes down and sees Black Hayate. "What is her favorite breakfast.. do you know boy?"

Hayate jumps and gets cereals.

"Thanks Hayate, but I want to make her something special. Something almost as special as she is."

Hayate stops and thinks "_Something as special as mommy? Hmm.. I know!" _He then gets dog food and barks at Roy. _"This is almost as special **for me** like mommy!"_

"Uh.. Hayate..thanks but.. I think.."

He stopped talking when Riza came in the kitchen. He didn't want to be obvious. When Riza saw Roy speaking to Black Hayate holding dog food she complimented him.

"Thanks Roy! That's really thoughtful of you thinking of my dog. But how do you know his favorite kind? I only give that to him when it's a special occasion."

"Uh… well I…" Roy stammered and thought of a good lie. But he can't because usually Hawkeye easily sees through his lies so he decided to tell her the truth. "Riza.. I.. I was suppose to prepare you a great breakfast..and well.." he couldn't bring himself to say it..until.. Hawkeye took the liberty and continued the sentence.

"You asked Black Hayate what will be a good breakfast and he gave you his favorite dog food right?"

"Exactly right" he said blushing.

Riza's POV 

Is Roy blushing? Oh man.. Is he blushing for me? This can't be! I am his subor.. wait a minute! I'm not his subordinate anymore! But still.. this is very unusual. I usually see him with girls, yes! But I never ever saw him blush. Especially to me! Does this mean, he feels the same way like me?

End of POV 

"Well Roy.. I appreciate you doing that but really, I'm not picky in food. I'll eat whatever you cook. Don't worry! I'll love your cooking no matter what.." she said waving her hand and realized what she just said. She flushed and became oddly silent. Roy heard all she said and decided to just let it pass.

"So Riza, eggs and bacon?"

"Uh..okay..thanks.."

Roy cooked the eggs and the bacon. He didn't have difficulty in doing so since he prepared a steak dinner for Riza last night. He then served it to her and they began to eat.

"So, what do you think Riza?"

"Well, you were wrong about the woman's touch. It's better when a mad does it." She said.

"Really? You're just saying that..Oh!" Roy's fork just fell.

Both of them bent down to get it and meet each other's hand. They looked at each other and didn't notice that both of them were staring to the other one. They both snapped back to reality and Roy decided to make a move on since he's been waiting for years to make even one.

He grabbed Riza's hand up, causing them two to see the food on the table. Roy slowly stood up, still holding her hand, making her stand up as well. Riza didn't do anything but follow him. Roy then placed his hand over her waist and kissed her.

Riza didn't pull out any gun. She did like the fact that he made a move already. Both of them been hiding their feelings for years and it's about time that something happen! It was a very a passionate kiss that lasted for about 3 minutes. They both enjoyed it, especially Roy because Riza kissed back. After kissing, they caught breath and looked at each other.

Eerie silence. That's what happened. None of them knew what to do next saw silence was the only thing next.

Fortunately, there was Black Hayate. He went and pushed Mustang to Riza as if signaling him to tell her the truth of his feelings.

"Hayate? Uh.. Riza.. I'm sorry.." he blushed.

"Oh no.. it's okay.." she blushed too.

"I just couldn't stop myself. Even though I have nothing anymore. I just want to have you."

"I understand."

"Riza.."

"Yeah?"

"I… I… I love you."

Riza's instincts were right when she saw Roy blushed and this made her happy. She smiled at Roy and told him "I love you to Roy. Thanks for telling me."

Roy was happy too since he knows that Hawkeye love him back. He decided to hug her and kiss her again, this time, more passionate.

But Hawkeye put out his gun this time and warned him "That's enough for a day sir.. we're going to be late for work. You don't want Havoc and the others irritating me why I was late because of you, do you?"

"Uh..no" he said waving his two hands back and forth indicating that he won't do it anymore.

So, they just ate and got dressed. (separate rooms- Riza in her room and Roy at the bathroom) After that they left the house.

While walking, they saw Fuery. They wondered why he was out, since it was a workday. Since he's still not at peace with Roy, Riza asked him why he was out.

"Fuery? Why you here? Aren't you suppose to be in the military?"

"Oh.. well.. the Fuhrer gave all of us a day off. I don't know why but he did. Oh, hi Colonel.. I mean..uh..Sir.. what should I call you now?"

"Mustang will do..even Roy will do."

"Okay then.. Mustang, sir.."

"Well, we were suppose to go to the military, but since we have a day off, we don't know what to do." Riza explained.

"Riza, why don't we just _go out?_" asked Roy.

Riza got irritated when Roy said that. Now Fuery obviously knows something has happened between them.

"You two are together already?" Fuery pointed to them..

The two nodded and made a breath "Yes."

"Wow! That's great! I've got to tell the others!" he squealed.

Roy and Riza put their hands on Fuery's mouth, making him purple because he couldn't breathe. "Don't tell anyone, or you'll die faster than you can say Roy.."

"I won't..please let go!" and they let go. "But this is such good news! The boys will surely forgive Roy if they find out about this! Why don't you want to tell Havoc and the others?"

"They might blab it, and put Mustang to bigger trouble!" Riza explained.

"Okay fine.. but good luck you two!" Fuery said waving goodbye.

"Hey, Fuery! Are you still mad at me!" Roy asked before he couldn't see Fuery anymore.

"No sir!"

"Good, well keep your mouth shut okay?"

"Yes Mustang!"

When he was already out of their sight, Riza asked "So, are we going to have a date or what?"

"Of course! How does Fleue de Max sound?"

"Roy.. you lost everything, don't spend your money on me. Let's just have a date at my home. I'll prepare the food. We'll have a picnic at the park."

Roy smiled and they went off to her house to get the things needed. They brought Black Hayate with them too.

At the park, they had their romantic date and ate the sandwiches Riza made.

"Delicious as always.. Hey Riza?"

"Yeah Roy?

"Did you really mean what you said, about you.. loving me?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I meant it.. and I'll say it again. I love you Roy." She said leaning on his stomach.

"I love you too Riza." He said putting his arms around her waist.

_**A/N: Too cheesy? Well.. I want it that way! Hehe..well..on to the next chap!** **Joke.. I'll update.. about tomorrow.. or so..hehe..**_


	7. Riza's Date

**_Well here I am again! I would like to thank all the reviewers! Yeah people! You rock! FMA Rocks! Anyway..it's a Sunday..(when I'm writing this..not posting..)and well..I might update the story A Mysterious Encountering..it's a Gakuen Alice Fic that's true to life..hope you read it too! Read my other story also..it's FMA.. Royai..uhm..it's Dreams and Realities. It's already finished! Man..sorry for the weird ending of that fic..haha..anyway..I won't keep you waiting..here goes the next chap!_**

After the date of the new "lovebirds" which lasted until 10:00 in the evening, they decided to go home already.

"Black Hayate must be hungry Roy." (the 2 ate the food all for themselves and forgot to give Hayate..poor dog)

"Yeah, we should go now.. It's getting late."

When they reached the house, they did the usuals, ate, bathe and slept. They slept together and man, was it a very 'exciting' night for them. (no, they didn't have sex…_perverted minds!_)

Now, they have no worries in making a move on each other.. they kissed a lot before sleeping. _(I didn't emphasize the scene for the night.. because that isn't the plot..hehe..well..it's just an added scene.)_

In the morning, they have to go to the military already. There, Roy didn't have his own office anymore, just a normal desk like Hawkeye's and the other but much smaller.

Out of the blue, Ms. Douglas came in and said "Lieutenant Hawkeye, the Fuhrer wants to talk to you."

Riza went to the Fuhrer which was very odd because they never formally spoken to each other. She knocked on the door and sat on the seat infront of the Fuhrer. "You called for me Sir?"

"Ah… yes.. Lieutenant Hawkeye.. I'm just wondering, my nephew is looking for a date but is too shy. I recommended you to him. So I want to ask if it's okay."

"Sir, you may be the Fuhrer but that's just plain wrong. You can't use your power to do that!" she argued.

"Really? What if I say if you don't agree, I'll demote Mustang?"

Riza startled. What should she do? Well…

"Sir… How could you do that!"

"I can do that. So, what do you say?"

"It pains me to say this but. I accept."

"Perfect!"

"So when is the date?"

"It's in an hour, at Fleue de Max."

"_The five star restaurant? That's where Roy wanted to bring me to last night!" _she thought. "So that means I have to prepare now."

"Yes you do."

Hawkeye salutes and exits the room but before she closes the door, the Fuhrer said "You should just go with the flow of the date. If you don't, you know what will happen."

Riza just slammed the door and went back to the office.

Inside the Fuhrer's office, he made a phone call.

"So how was it?" someone said.

"It went as planned of course. I tell you, Roy's life will be ruined for sure after this date."

"That's perfect." The anonymous person said then put down the phone's ringer.

Roy and the others noticed her acting weird and asked, "What did the Fuhrer say?"

"Oh nothing.. he just asked me to run him an errand. I won't be here for the whole day so Roy.." she stopped and slid a key at his desk which wasn't seen by anybody.. and so she thought.

"Well.. Goodbye guys!" she said exiting the room.

The 'former' subordinates made a very sticky look on Roy. They didn't speak to him because they aren't formally at peace, but Roy new exactly what it meant. It was about the keys. He decided to follow Riza to prevent himself from being stuck with these guys for the rest of the day.

Riza in the other hand went home and prepared. She decided to wear nothing special, just a black coat with red shirt on top and flared pants. She put her hair in a ponytail and went off.

When she reaches Fleue de Max, she saw a guy, with black hair looking at his watch. He was wearing a tuxedo and was at the same complexion as the Fuhrer. "_This must be the guy. Let's get this over with." _She thought.

At a distance, Roy saw her. He saw he wasn't wearing anything special but still it was obvious to him that she's on a date. _"How could she? I just professed my love to her yesterday!"_

Riza tapped the guy's shoulder and asked "So, are you the Fuhrer's nephew?"

"Riza Hawkeye? Yes I am! My name is Noel! Nice to meet you!" he said shaking her hand.

Roy saw this and glared at the guy. Of course Noel didn't see it.

"Let's go in?" he asked then holding her hand.

"Uh.. yeah.."

Inside they sat by the window, while Roy, he decided to buy a disguise from the shop next to the restaurant. He was an old man. He also went in and sat at a table near them.

"So Riza, what are your hobbies?"

"Uhm.. guns.. books.. dogs.. controlling fire?"

Roy almost laughed when he heard the last part. Then again, that was a hobby of hers.

"Guns? Fire? Really.. so you're not as feminine as I thought."

Riza's POV 

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm not feminine? This guy is getting on my nerves already. Oh man, if this was Roy, I wouldn't mind him telling me that. But no other guy can tell me this. Then again, this is the Fuhrer's niece.

End of POV 

They ordered food and talked some more.

"So Riza, do you want to dance?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay… fine.."

They stood up and danced. Nice timing, it was a slow song. This gave Noel the best opportunity to make a move on Riza. He put his hands on her waist and tried to kiss her. At first Riza tried to resist, but remembered what the Fuhrer said. _"It's for Roy's sake Riza! Deal with it!"_

Roy saw Riza kiss the man. Riza didn't kiss him back but still, she didn't resist. Roy was heartbroken and decided to remove his disguise and walk over to Riza.

"Hey pal! What do you think you're to my girl?"

"Your girl? Riza, is this true?"

"Roy! This is the Fuhrer's niece! If he tells the Fuhrer you followed us here, then you'll be removed from the military!"

"I don't care! Riza, let's go! We have to talk!" Roy said pulling Riza's hand.

Riza didn't like his grip this time. She felt his anger rush through her veins. When they reached outside, they argued.

"Roy! How could you!"

"That should be my line!"

"But, I did that for you!!!! The Fuhrer told me to date his nephew or else if I don't, he'll demote you!"

"What an excuse Riza! Just tell me the truth or I'll go!"

"But that is the truth!"

"Fine, you want it that way ei?" he said then left her.

"Roy!!!"

Roy's POV 

Why would she do that to me? I thought I was the womanizer.. she's more than that! I never imagined her doing that! I thought she loved me. I guess I was wrong. She was just playing with my feelings. I can't bear with this! I just can't.. Now, I have no one. Oh Maes.. if only you were alive, I still would have a friend. A real friend.. unlike Riza..

End of POV 

Noel went out the restaurant when Roy left Riza. "Now you know what I'll do right?"

"Please don't do it!"

"Well, if I don't do it, he'll know you lied. And if I did, he'll still have you. Hm..what a decision.."

"You heartless!"

"Okay..since I'm so kind, I won't tell the Fuhrer.. but Roy will be so heartbroken to know that you lied." He said leaving the poor girl.

Riza's POV 

Why won't Roy believe me? If he loves me, he'll believe me. Yes things are tough for him, but he should know that I didn't want this to happen. And that Noel! What a heartless jerk! It's just as if he and the Fuhrer planned this on purpose, just to keep Roy and me from each other. Why is this happening to us?

End of POV 

Riza went home and saw Black Hayate. "Hey boy.."

Hayate noticed that his mommy was sad so he decided to lick her face.

"Thanks Hayate, I know you're worried of me, but I'm okay."

Riza spent her time just waiting for Roy at the fireplace with Hayate on her lap.

It's already 11 in the evening and he hasn't come. Riza slept on the couch and Hayate too.

After a few minutes, someone went in. It was Roy. He saw that Riza was sleeping on the couch. _"oh man.. I was suppose to sleep there. I better bring her to her bed."_

He brought her to her bedroom and tucked her to bed. He wanted to kiss her before he leaves the room, but he didn't.

He then slept on the couch and closed his eyes with tears on his face.

_**A/N: How was it? Man.. I know crap..since they said the "L" word already..man..but I want to make it dramatic too..don't worry.. things won't remain that way..**_


	8. Eerie Silence

Hi there! Another chappie awaits..anyway..Hey Mawk..thanks for the correction..hehe..I didn't see that! Man..guys..sorry about the neice thing..it's nephew..haha..I'm just plain uninspired to write correct grammar! Also..I just want to explain something before I start with my story..well..uhm..it's like this..If you guys notice I have incorrect grammars.. I already know..hehe..it's just a burden for me to post again..I really don't have time..but I really want to share this story..so there..and also.. when I make this story it's just..uhm..whatever pops in my head..man..haha..that means I don't really plan it..it's just my random imagination..waha..anyway..here goes the next chap!

_The sun rises, and the people are awake. They don't feel the same warmth as the other day. It was a lonely start. It was a bad start. They fought. And it was only a day when they've been together. They stand up, to eat, to prepare, to go to work. When they saw each other, they didn't know what to do._

They ignored each other and just ate the food. Riza baked pancakes while Roy made cereals. Riza ate the pancakes and Roy ate the cereals. They were giving each other the cold shoulder. None of them wanted to talk to each other. This made Hayate worried, he pushed Riza to Roy and Roy to Riza. They looked at each other. Eerie silence.

"_Time for drastic measures.."_ Hayate thought. He pushed Roy that made him land on Riza.

They couldn't move. They wanted to enjoy the moment, but couldn't because of what happened yesterday. More eerie silence.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was Fuery. He also had a key to Riza's house since he takes care of Hayate when Riza asks him too. He decided to visit the dog nothing else. But he saw the position Roy and Riza were in and screamed "What the hell are you two doing!"

The two saw Fuery and stood up in a sitting position madly blushing. They turned around each other to show no one their immense blushing. They still couldn't say a word. Even though that thing happened yesterday, they still loved each other.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you two! I just wanted to get Black Hayate and take him out for a walk. Is that okay with you Riza?" Fuery asked.

"Yeah..It's okay..Just bring him back." Riza said still blushing and not looking a Fuery.

Fuery left with Hayate and she and Roy are left in the house alone once more (except when Black Hayate was there). Roy stood up, and went to the bathroom to change his clothes. When Riza realized she was alone in the kitchen, she decided to change too.

Since the bathroom was connected to Riza's room, when Roy came out, he saw Riza's undergarments and her naked. He went back in the bathroom, waiting for her to dress up. When she's finished, Roy came out too. Eerie silence.

The two of them walked out of the house with each other, but said no word on the way to the military. When they went in the office, all were wondered why none of them have said a word since they went in the room.

"Hey, Roy, Riza, what's up?" Breda asked.

Before any of them can answer, Ms. Douglas came in and asked for Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. Fuery still wasn't there so it was only the three that went to the Fuhrer's office.

Roy and Riza were left in the room. There was eerie silence. Roy still didn't want to do his paperwork and decided to just obsessively clean the windows (like before). At first Riza tried to ignore it, but she can't. He was already losing time. His work may be small now but they still have to be done. She snapped and broke the silence.

"SIR!" she screamed while hitting her desk and putting out her gun.

"Lieutenant? Please don't kill me!"

They looked at each other and laughed for no reason.

"I thought we'd never talk to each other." Riza said.

"Yeah..me too."

"Do you forgive me Roy?"

"Yeah, if I can't trust you, who can I trust? I believe you Hawkeye, sorry for doubting you… But what about that guy?"

"Noel? Oh.. he's a very bad person. He said he won't tell the Fuhrer what happened since if he didn't, you'll know I wasn't telling the truth. He wanted to separate us. And he said, if he did tell the Fuhrer of what happened you'd lose your job. But..now..if he finds out we're okay already..he'll…" (confusing!) she stopped when Roy went near her and used her index finger to touch her lips and said

"Don't worry Riza, I still love you. Whatever happens, I still love you." With that he kissed her.

Unfortunately, Breda, Havoc and Falman came back in. "WTF!" (I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THE WHOLE BAD STATEMENT!)

The two stopped kissing. The 3 were shocked. "It's about time you two got together!"

"Uh..thanks.. but don't tell anyone..or else.." they said.

"Of course we won't!"

"So guys, are you still angry at me?" Roy asked.

They stammered.

Flashback 

Breda, Falman and Havoc was in the Fuhrer's office with Al, Ed and Winry.

"I order you all to still ignore Mustang, or else, I'll demote him."

"Sir, even though we're irritated at him, it gives you know right to do this!" they argued.

"Shut up! Listen…I can do that! And if you don't follow me, all of you will lose your jobs or endanger your lives! Do you get that?"

"Yes sir.."

They had no choice.

End of Flashback 

Once again, after the Fuhrer's orders, he called someone.

"I did what you wanted me to."

"Great, we'll get rid of Roy soon enough."

Back to the Present 

"We still are angry.." they said because they had no choice.

"Uh..okay.. at least Fuery's not.."

"He's mad at you too!" Falman explained since they were gonna tell Fuery about the Fuhrer's orders.

Roy had nothing else to say. He thought he was in peace with his 'former" subordinates. But he was wrong. At least, they promised not to blab his relationship with Riza.

Eerie silence was filled in the room, until Fuery came in "Hey guys!"

Havoc, Breda and Falman went straight to him and whispered to him the whole story. He too ignored Roy.

After work, that was the only time Roy got to talk to someone, Riza.

"Oh man, what's up with Havoc and the others?"

"I don't know sir. I don't know."

**_A/N: Man… that Fuhrer! He's so bad! Well…actually just clarifying..he's in cahoots (what's the spelling?) with someone who hates Roy sooo much. So that's why these things keep happening to Roy. They have the power! If you want to know who's the person in cahoots with the Fuhrer.. Keep reading!_**


	9. Precious Things

Next chappie! Man… If any of you noticed when Riza and Ed fought and when Roy got a box from his 'former' humble abode, you'll find out the reasons!

They walked home and Hayate greeted him.

"Hi Hayate! Did you miss us?" Riza asked leaning on the dog and patting him on the head.

The dog gave a bark. (that must be a yes)

When they changed their clothes, Riza noticed Roy's box. "Roy!"

"Yeah?" he said while in the bathroom.

"Since we're _together_ already, can you tell me what's inside your precious box?"

"Oh, okay..wait a minute!" he then put his shirt on and went out.

"So?"

"I'll tell you what's in it, if you tell me how your fight with Edward started."

"Okay fine.. well it all started when he barged right in looking for you. He screamed and screamed all over the place. Since Fuery and I were the only ones in the office, Fuery decided to look for you to keep Ed silent. I in the other hand pulled the trigger and made Ed silent for a while. I asked him why he was so hot-tempered and he answered 'I just am'. He was so stubborn. I tried holding his mouth to shut him up, but he just bit me. Suddenly..uh.." she stopped since it was hard to tell the next part of the story.

"What happened?"

"Suddenly, an envelope on my desk fell. Edward reached out to get it and read it. In it was the first letter you gave me when we were little."

"When it was your birthday?"

"Yeah. And inserted there was a 3 picture of us. Those were the best pictures for me. The first one was when we were little and my dad was still alive. We were holding each other's hand then. The second one was our group picture with Maes, Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. The last one was.." she stopped. She couldn't bring herself to tell what was in the third photo.

"What was it Riza?"

"The last one was our first date."

"Our first date? But that happened before you and Ed fought."

"No, when I meant first date, it's when Havoc, Breda and Fuery set us up. I was wearing a green dress while you were wearing a tuxedo."

"Oh, now I remember! Well.. so those must be pretty important to you since you kept them."

"Yeah they are. That envelope was my most precious possession. But when Ed saw it, he told me how low I am for liking a person like you. I think it was obvious to him that I like you when he saw that."

"Oh, I see.. that Edward, I'll give him a piece of my mind when we see each other. But.. Riza.."

"Yes?"

"Where is the envelope?"

"Oh, that..uhmm.. here" she pulled out the envelope and Roy saw everything. He browsed at all of them and said

"You don't value every moment we're together do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..unlike you.. I kept everything that would remind me of you." he said opening his precious box.

"You mean, everything inside that are.."

"Yup.. look here, these are my first gloves. Remember, you sew this when it was damaged."

"Yeah"

"And this!"

Roy showed everything that was inside the box. Riza felt flattered. He cared more than she cares for him. This gave her the urge to care for him more. When Roy was finally finished telling Riza about the things inside the box she kissed her on the forehead then on her lips. Riza kissed back.

After that Riza told him "I love you Roy, and no matter what happens, please believe me."

"I promise. Just don't lie to me okay?"

"Yeah, of course, you too okay?"

"Yeah.. I will.. I love you Riza" then he kissed her again.

_A/N: Yeah it's short.. but I wanted to clarify that part..hehe…well…tbc… _


	10. He Dies

Man..this is a chap I thought of because of a certain "Tai".. she just is so naughty..so I thought..I can make "him" die at this fic..it's not true life..don't worry….it's not what you think it is. Things will be clarified if you read the whole thing.. Also.. thanks to those who added this story to their favorites or alert list.. please drop me even one review too! Okay..let's stary!

While the two 'lovebirds' were cuddling each other, Black Hayate barked as if telling them to stop it and get to sleep.

"Oh, we're sorry Hayate! You must be tired! Let's go to sleep now Roy."

"Okay."

They slept and in the next day…

"Roy?" Riza said wiping her head with her towel going in the kitchen.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you get my jewelry box while you were cleaning my room?"

"Oh…that.. yeah.. Sorry..I was jealous since I saw jewelry not coming from me."

"Those were my mom's. Where are they? They're really important to me."

Flashback 

"What's this?" Roy asked himself holding a jewelry box and opening it.

It was filled with beautiful pearls, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, golden trinkets and silvers too.

"Whoever gave Riza this must be richer than me. I got to hide it." He said.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sorry.. I don't remember.." he said scratching his head.

"Roy.."

"Uhm.. well.. Why don't you ask Hayate to find it for you?"

"Okay..where is he?"

"He's over here eating!" he pointed.

Riza dragged Hayate to her room and asked him to find the jewelry box. He eventually found it. As a reward, they thought it'd be a great idea to bring Hayate to work.

As they entered the room, it still seemed to be a normal day until Armstrong came running in the room.

"Guys! We're wanted in combat especially you Colo..I mean Private.."

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"The Isbalans! They're attacking us with the help of the homunculi!"

"What?"

They prepared themselves to fight. Guns, cannons, fire everywhere.

"Roy!" she signaled him.

"I'm on it Lieutenant!"

Roy then snapped his fingers and surrounded the Ishbalans with his fire. The only ones remaining were the homunculi.

"Darn it!" Havoc exclaimed until someone from behind took him.

No one noticed this. No one noticed that it was Envy.

Now Havoc was outside the picture. He can disguise as him. And he did. He was at the side of the military and has no problem whatsoever in attacking any of them. But since the first person he saw was Roy and since he's the bestfriend of Maes, the guy he killed, he thought he'd be his first victim.

Envy walked near Roy, trying to stab him to death, without anyone noticing. He walked to him and got his knife. He aimed for his heart but tried to hit it by his back. He was ready, prepared.. but he failed.

Hayate jumped up between Envy and Roy and prevented Envy to kill his master's one true love. Roy and Riza heard the dog's growl from the stab and turned around.

"Havoc? Why?" they asked.

Envy ran away, since his cover blew it! Behind her, Riza took her dog and wept.

"Hayate! Don't die please don't! You tried to save Roy!"

Roy in the other hand ran and tried to catch Havoc. Unfortunately, Envy disguised herself to another militarist and ran-off.

On Roy's way back to Riza and poor Black Hayate, he saw the real Havoc all bruised and carried him.

"Riza, bring Hayate! We're going to the clinic!"

Riza wiped her tear and answered with a salute.

They ran in the building and went in the clinic. They laid Havoc and Hayate on the bed.

"Doctor! Do something please save them!" Riza exclaimed.

"I'll do my best. But you two should go back to the battlefield."

And they did. But when they reached back the battlefield, it was all over.

"What happened when we were gone, Fuery?" Riza asked.

"Oh, uhm.. Ma'am, after you two left to rush off Hayate and Havoc to the clinic, the homunculi just left."

"Peculiar.. What about the Ishbalans?"

"They've all been captured."

"Dang! Those homunculi are still on the loose!" Roy said annoyed.

"Sir, don't worry, we'll catch them."

"We better.. if we don't, more lives will be gotten."

Riza didn't speak a word. Roy noticed it and said "Riza, I'm sorry. Hayate saved me. Now something bad happened to him, I realize I'm not meant for you. I can't even protect your dog. What about you?"

"No sir… Don't say that."

"And Havoc.. he might die as well.. I'm useless.."

"Sir.."

After a while, Havoc ran to them (he was better already) and said, "Guys! It's Hayate!"

"What happened to him?"

"He's in critical condition!"

"What?"

Fuery, Falman, Breda, Riza and Roy all ran to the clinic. Riza went immediately to Hayate's side and held his paw. "Doctor, what's going to happen to him?"

"There's little chance that he'll survive. He lost a lot of blood."

Suddenly his pulse rate slowened and slowened until…

"HAYATE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Riza exclaimed.

"_goodbye daddy, mommy…take care.." _

--------------------

"I'm so sorry. We couldn't do anything."

Riza cried. She cried and she cried. Hayate wasn't only a dog to her, he was more than that. He was a friend, a real loyal friend to her.

"Riza.. I'm sorry..It's my fault." Roy said patting her back.

"Roy.. no it's mine. I didn't take good care of him! Roy.. I'm crying like crazy.. what about if something happens to you, how much tears will I shed? Roy!" she cried on him hitting his chest. She didn't care if he'll be soggy. She knows, he accepts her, even though she's crying.

Roy shed a tear. "Riza..don't worry.. I heard Hayate's last words. I know what he feels. And he's happy to leave this world, protecting us."

"Roy?"

"He told us, 'goodbye daddy, mommy… take care.."

"But how did you know?"

"I just know.. he's just like a son.. but a dog.."

"Oh Roy!" he cried on him more.

The 4 subordinates watched the two and since they already know that they're together…

"_Lucky guy.." _they thought.

A/N: Sorry for killing Hayate! I just feel it as a good twist in the story… okay? Hehe..well… hope you guys like it! OH man..what'll happen to Roy and Riza? Oh yeah..if you're wondering who's Tai.. it's my cat!woho..haha…that got you guys thinking huh? Don't worry, Roy won't die in this fic.. Riza won't too! If they will..hmm..they'll die together!hehe..


	11. Havoc Gone Crazy

_**Next chappie! Hey..thanks for the reviews.. I'm sorry to those who didn't like it when Hayate died.. I just wanted to add 'drama' in the story.. so sorry.. but it is my fic..hehe.. sorry for the wrong grammar.. and uhm.. anonymous.. thanks for telling me the author of Broken Chords.. hehe.. because.. I read two books.. it was that and the other one was the Music of the Dolphins..hehe..so sorry.. I mixed up.. Karen Hesse made the Music of the Dolphins and.. Broken Chords is written by Barbara Snow Gilbert. So sorry! It's just that.. while I'm making this story.. I'm experiencing bad luck too like Roy.. it's a coincidence.. I didn't do this story to reflect my emotions.. I made this story before my problems came my way.. anyway.. sorry for the long author's note.. here's the next part! **_

Riza and Roy went home silent. They weren't used to the fact Hayate just died. They brought the remains with them home and dug a hole at Riza's backyard. They placed him there and bid their goodbyes.

"Baby.. I'm going to miss you. It pains me to know that you're no longer with us. But I know you're happy. I'm happy too because I know I've trained you well. You've protected Roy with your life, just what I'll do. You learned a lot from me, and even though we're separated, I hope you'll forever have me in your memories."

"Hayate, boy..uhm.. Thanks for everything. For hooking Riza and me together, for protecting me, for giving me company. As Riza said we're gonna miss you. You're one of the most loyal being I've ever met, aside from Riza. I know you're in a better place, with Maes, even though I believe in God. So, Hayate, take care of yourself and continue watching over us."

After the goodbyes they buried him.

Riza and Roy's life will never be the same without company like Hayate. But living things come and go. Nothing can ever be immortal, not even homunculi. All living things were made from dust, and from dust they shall return. No Alchemy me can undo that, not even the Philosopher's Stone.

Days passed and things didn't clear up for Roy and Riza. Noel saw them together walking and reported to the Fuhrer. Roy really did lose his job, but still had Riza. _"Riza was telling the truth about that Noel guy.." _he thought.

He went work scouting and found one as an elevator boy in one of the best hotels in Central, Crystal Hotel. It was okay for him to work there since it was just infront of the military and he can stay near Riza. When it was break time, they'll eat at the hotel's diner.

"Roy, are you okay here?"

"Yeah, no need to worry. I may not be in the military anymore and don't have any chance in becoming Fuhrer, but still, I have you."

"Roy.. don't worry, I'll get you back to the military, I swear."

"Don't swear or promise Riza. If you do, it'll just give you more stress. Just think about yourself. You don't have to protect me, I'm not part of the military anymore!"

"Sir.. I mean.. Roy.. no..I'll still push you to the top. I still haven't lost hope, and you shouldn't too!"

"It's hard Riza.. It truly is. If it wasn't for you, I may have died already."

They were interrupted when Havoc came.

"I was sent to call you Riza, you're going to be late to work. Lunch is over."

"Hi Havoc." Roy said.

"Hey." He said with a dull voice. Roy is kicked out from the military, but still, the Fuhrer's order to them is clear.

Flashback 

"_If you don't follow me, all of you will lose your jobs or endanger your lives! Do you get that?"_

End of Flashback 

Riza then bid farewell to Roy and followed Havoc to the office. Before they went there, Havoc told her he has to go to the library for research.

"So Havoc, what are you to research here?" she innocently asks.

Havoc pushes her to the wall and says "I have to research you."

"Havoc, what are you doing?" she puts out her gun.

Havoc doesn't go away from her and he puts down her gun. It falls. "You can't possibly harm me."

"Havoc, what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me! To be totally honest, I'm very well lately, since I can tell you what I feel."

"What you feel? Havoc!" she said resisting him and hitting him.

Havoc held her hard. It hurt her. "You're not leaving me. Mustang got everything from me, everything! This time, I won't let him get you!"

"Is this just plain jealousy? Havoc, he doesn't deserve this! He's been through a lot lately! Besides, he didn't mean to steal your girls!"

"What do you mean he didn't mean to? Riza..understand me..he's not the only one suffering."

"Yeah.. I'm suffering too, seeing you like this. Havoc, I know you don't like me! If you're just jealous at Roy, tell him! Don't do this!"

"But I do like you! I liked you since I saw you."

"Yeah, but you liked girls when you first saw girls! Face it, you love every girl!"

"That may be true. But I think, I love you the most!" he said going near her and trying to kiss her.

Riza couldn't let him kiss her. She kicked her dick and ran off. "What's with Havoc? I got to get out of here!"

Experiencing pain, Havoc cried out "Riza!..uh..Com..uh…Come back!"

Riza ran to the office and told Fuery everything.

"Fuery, please talk to Havoc. He lost his mind! He tried to take advantage of me! He told me he loves me.. but clearly I know he's just doing this because he's jealous at Roy! He doesn't need to be jealous. He doesn't having anything now but me. " he whispered to Fuery since he was the one he trusts most among Havoc, Breda and Falman.

"I'll try ma'am.. I just hope he listens to me.. did you try reasoning with him?"

"Yeah..but it didn't work.. he's just plain stubborn. Not in a good way. Oh man.. by the way..don't tell Roy.. he'll get terribly worried and barge in here, I just know it!"

"My lips are sealed. If ever he hears a word, it won't be from me."

"Good."

Suddenly a Havoc opens the door. He looks like someone just kicked his dick. Yeah, someone did.

"Hey, Havoc, what's wrong?" Breda asked.

Havoc went to Riza and held her tight. "Riza.."

A/N: Poor Havoc..joke! Poor Riza! Haha..well…sorry for that..I just wanted more 'excitement'!


	12. RoyaiVSHavoc

_**Here is the continuation of the cliffie! Man.. well.. it's about the Havoc thing. I don't know where I got this idea either.. man..like my other fic.. but o well! I speak for weird thoughts! (yeah.. I'm the spokesperson of weird writers!) Joke only..anyway.. I don't want to keep you waiting.. so here goes!**_

"Havoc..let go.."she demanded.

Out of the blue, the door opened. Guess who came in! Come on, guess!

Well.. it was.. _drum roll_

Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye's boyfriend! "Riza, hey you forgot your lunch box at the hotel, I went here to give it to.." he stopped when he saw Havoc hugging her gal. "What the fuck? Crap! Havoc what are you doing to her?"

"Hey, Mustang! Nice timing. Now I can tell you what I think of you!" Havoc says.

"What the hell are you talking about Havoc?"

"You stole everything from me Mustang! I was under you… worked at the same place as you.. I kept it all because of that. I kept my jealousy. You stole all my girls. They picked you than me. You didn't even give me any of yours. Now I'm going to steal from you the woman of your dreams."

…………

"I'm sorry if you feel that way Havoc, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to steal your girls. I just use them to find company whenever I'm sad. Whenever Hawkeye's not there! I never intended to take them from you! I didn't know! I promise, I'll give you any of them. I'll even help you get a permanent wife! Just don't steal Riza from me!" Roy explained.

"Sorry Mustang? Is that all you can say… You never got to feel this kind of pain! Why should I listen to your words? You low-ranking..wait a minute.. You're not an official anymore, are you?"

"Stop it Havoc!" Riza cried.

"Riza? Why are you crying?"

"I love Roy okay, and I know you know that since you saw us as partners. Havoc, you're a nice guy; you'll eventually find the right one meant for you. It's not me, clearly. But, don't give up. Don't commit revenge too. Clearly, it's not a good thing." She said, putting his grip down and going near Roy. "I love him and only him Havoc. If ever you do love me for real, I'm sorry. Please, understand. If you do love me for real you're set me free.. or if not even.. You'll still set me free! I'm your friend; Roy's your friend. Don't do this to us!" She continued then kissed Roy on the lips.

Havoc didn't want to see that so he turned around. When she was done he spoke "Are you done yet?" he said irritated.

………….

"Havoc…"

"Just save it! I'm hopeless in love! I can't possibly compete with Mr. Flame Alchemist can't I?" He argued and ran-off. In the corridors, he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're.."

"I'm sorry" the brunette girl said.

"Oh..my.." he said.

Havoc's POV 

Oh my gosh! She's so hot! Is she a newbie? She must be! This is the first time I saw her! Oh man! She's totally hot! This must be my soulmate! She looks so precious! Oh my..

End of POV 

"Sir?" she asked.

"It's okay.."

"Oh..good…did anything hurt?"

"No, I'm okay.."

"Good."

"Uhmm…are you a newbie here?"

"Yeah…"

"My name's Havoc a Second Lieutenant! Nice to meet you newbie!" he extended his hand.

"Oh..my thanks Second Lieutenant! I'm Kate short for Katherine." She extended her hand too.

"Nice to meet you Kate! Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? I would like to orient you about the things in military, if you want to." Havoc blushes.

"It would be my pleasure." Kate blushes.

Roy, Riza and the others followed Havoc outside, only to see him ask a certain brunette newbie named Kate.

_**Sweatdrops….**_

"That Havoc!"

"He's almost like you Sir, a womanizer! He can change his emotions instantly, when it comes to girls."

"Hey.. I'm not anymore.. since I have you!"

"I guess so.."

"Good thing Havoc's found a girl for her."

"Just don't go near her or you can steal her too."

What Riza said didn't matter. Havoc already saw them looking at him and her new 'friend' Kate. He decided to introduce her to them.

"This is Kate, guys."

"Hi..Kate" all of them said.

"Too much for not going near her." Roy whispered to Riza.

"Hi, Havoc, who are they?" Kate asked.

"Oh, this is Breda, Falman, Fuery and Riza, my officemates. While this is our 'former' Colonel, Roy."

"Nice to meet you all!"

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, I have to go now. Havoc, do you mind coming with me and giving me a tour around the military? I would really want to start that orientation." She blushes.

"Not at all!" he said coming with her.

As they walked farther "Sir, I think this one's different than the others."

"Yeah.. she didn't even give me any special attention."

"She really must have _it_ for Havoc."

"Yeah.. and I'm happy for him."

"Us too.. it's about time he found a girlfriend." The 3 said.

A/N: So…did you see the emotional crisis of Havoc? Well.. it's pretty clear now…for me..haha..if you don't get it.. or anything about the story drop me a review.. and I'll explain it on the next chap! Okay..bye2!


	13. The EdWin and Roy Incident

_**Contiuation!**_

"I don't care, I'm going to ask them where _he _is!" Ed argued to Al.

"Brother! Don't create a fuss here! Just go to his house and wait for him!" Al said trying to stop Al.

"No, I can't Al! He killed Winry's parents! He's the reason why Winry's usually lonely!"

"Ed, Al?" Riza asked going near the two boys.

Sweatdrops… 

"Lieutenant?" they turned around.

"I want to talk to Mustang.."

"What is it Edward?" Mustang appears out of the blue.

"You.." he points. "You're the one who killed Winry's parents! You're the one who made her suffer. I already hate you. Now I hate you more!"

"I didn't mean to do it. You know about the Ishbal massacre, right? It was our orders!"

"But they didn't do anything to you!"

"Ed!"

"Roy.. they cured whether it were Ishbalans or militarists!"

"I couldn't deny orders Ed!"

"But of all people…of all people Roy.. The first person I met from the military! Roy.. you stepped into the Rockbell house.. you must have known then.. Why didn't you tell the truth earlier?"

"Because I know Winry won't forgive me!"

"She might have.. now.. she won't ever. And I won't too!" Ed said exiting the military.

"I'm so sorry!" Al bowed. "Brother!" he followed.

Roy felt a hand hold his shoulder, it was Riza. "Sir.. don't worry.. time will heal anger. They'll understand it wasn't your fault."

"I hope so.."

"So Sir…?"

"Oh, yeah.. I better go to work..

When Roy entered the hotel, he bumped into a blonde girl, it was Winry.

"I'm so sorry…oh Winry.."

……. Then she ran.

"Winry.. I'm sorry..please forgive me.."

Winry ran up the hotel stairs, trying to hide from Mustang. Roy decided to run and catch her and explain her everything again.

He eventually caught her. "Winry."

"Mustang.. please, this is awkward!"

"Winry. Please forgive me.. As Riza said, we're just puppets. We obey others. We didn't want this. The reason I'm still up to this, so that I can change the way of the military.

"I'll think about it." She walks away.

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Convince Ed for me too okay?"

She nods.

"Thanks."

_**A/N: Sorry for it being short!wahaha.. anyway..byerz for now! Wah..I'm so busy!**_


	14. Who is Noel

_**Here's the next chappie! Oh man. Sorry. For the delay…oh my! Gosh.. I'm so sorry.. didn't want to load! Wah! Not only my computer..man.. I was so worried! What the f…I almost said.. anyway..not to keep you waiting! Here's the next chappie! **_

Roy watched Winry go away and was startled to see the Noel guy from before. He went to him and said "Hey you!"

"Oh..it's you.. what's your name is it Doy?" he said trying to insult Roy.

"No.. my name is Roy.. R-O-Y!"

"Wow, great you can spell! That's a step further to get your position back, but sorry to tell you, you need more than spelling skills to enter the military. You need brains and brawns too!"

"You… ignorant.. buffoon!"

"Sorry.. but I ain't joking.. Hey how's Riza? Is she tired of you already? What kind of question is that? Of course she is, how can she like a person like you who absolutely has nothing? How can she exchange a perfect me to you? Don't you remember? She's crazy for me!"

"Liar! Riza loves me, and she'll forever love me! She doesn't love you! Jerk!"

"Really? Is that what you call love? Oh.. or is it just pity?"

Roy had his insults, but this was more irritating. Noel insulting him that Riza doesn't have the right to love him is too over the edge. This made him rage in anger. He couldn't contain himself. He held Noel's neck and put him high up. "No one ever tried to say such words to me! I might not be in the military anymore, I may not be the Colonel anymore too..but no one deserves to hear those words! Riza loves me okay!"

"Yeah?" Noel changes to….

Drum rolls…(it's a joke!) 

"Envy?"

"Correct Mustang.. I just did my orders… By the way… just informing you.. I was Havoc.. the one who tried to kill you and killed that dog. Hah.. you should have seen your face when I killed that mutt!"

"You.. you scum… you..killed Hayate.. you made all of us sad and worry! Especially Riza and I! You bitch!" Noel held Roy's neck too, and did the same.

"I don't care.. remember I'm Envy.. I envy everyone better to me.. so die Mustang, die!"

"Before you do anything to me, I want to ask you.. why.. make my life miserable?"

"Well.. okay I'll answer your question. You can't possibly tell anybody since you're gonna die soon. It isn't my fault.. I'm not the one who did these to you. I'm just a pawn of a very devious scheme! Now..die!"

Gunshot 

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Riza!"

_**A/N: Cliffie again! Wahahaha..cool! anyway…bye for now!**_


	15. RoyaiVSEnvy

_**Hey! Sorry for putting cliffies.. I like too!wahaha.. that's just gives excitement..i've already finished this fic.. but not posted all of the chapters.. anyway..uhm.. here's the next part!**_

"Don't you dare harm Roy!" she pointed the gun at Envy.

"Oh.. How rude of you! Don't you recognize me, dear rival?" changes back to Noel.

"Noel? You're Envy? You fooled us! Me and Roy.. and especially.."

"The Fuhrer? Oh puh-lease..haha.. I don't care about that guy. I just used him.. for all I know, he wants Doy here out of the military too."

"It's Roy okay, and why talk in the third person?" Roy argues.

"Whatever.. anyway.. Riza? What do you say, will you go out with me on a date again? I really wanted that kiss! Also.. I want to see how wild are you at bed. What do you say?" Envy/Noel says.

"Pervert! I will never ever be caught making out with a jerk like you! Your worthless and perverted mind will not be able to pollute mine. I'll finish you off, right here, right now! " she shoots and misses since Envy moves fast and dodges it.

"No huh, then.. die!" he attacks!

Roy blocks Riza with his arm. His arm bleeds. His arm is injured, but his heart still has hope. He still has hope since Riza's by his side.

"Roy!"

"Riza… I'll die for you."

"Sir.. please don't.."

"I'm not your sir anymore.. how many times should I tell you to not be formal? Riza.. you're my girl..no need for formali…"**pain!**

"Enough of that lovey-dovey talk! I'll let you two die together!" Envy attacks.

"You shut up!" Riza shoots him.

"Huh.. I don't die easily okay? Don't you know that? Now.. where was I? Oh yeah.. Die!" Envy attacks again.

Roy was far too injured and couldn't move and protect Riza, "Riza!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone wearing black and red came and did alchemy on Envy.

"ED!"

"Hey… I just found out from Winry you guys are okay already.. I wanted to make sure.. and here I see you Mustang in trouble again, as usual. You're not already in the military, and still bad luck's on your side."

"Huh, Winry?"

"Winry told me she's going to think about what Mustang did to her parents. You were right. It wasn't your fault. And she can see your sincerity in apologizing. She also believes you'll make a great Fuhrer some day.. and I..I wanted to.. apologize for being overprotective on her at times. I'm sorry for blaming you Roy. Now.. it's a good timing, I can help you defeat Envy.."

"Ed.. thanks.. but.. I'll handle this myself."

"Are you crazy Mustang?"

"Maybe.. but I'm really ranging in anger with this guy.. I have to defeat him with my own abilities."

"If you say so.. but if you get almost killed, I'll be helping."

"Please.. Ed.. believe in me. Don't interfere. I just want you to protect Riza."

"Roy.." Riza called him in a tone telling him to stop.

"Riza.. understand that I'm doing this for you.." he walked to Envy.

"Stop the lovey-dovey talk!" Envy attacks

Roy snaps his right fingers. _Flame!_ He doesn't do any damage to Envy so he decided to just use his mind than his alchemy.

Roy's POV 

How can I defeat Envy? How? He said he's envious.. I can use that.. But how? I have nothing anymore! What can he be envy from me? What..? Riza!"

End of POV 

"Riza!" he calls her, walks to her and kisses her on the lips.

"Stop the lovey-dovey actions!" Envy says. "I can't take this!" he shakes his head.

Roy snaps his fingers and the flames he made enter inside Envy. When the fire was inside him, he made it stronger, causing Envy to fall down.

Ed in the other hand has Envy's remains and throws it at him. It causes her to weaken.

"Why? How can I be defeated.. I'm.. En..vy.. ENVY!" he melts.

Roy's stops the kissing and looks at Envy. "Now, who's had it? That will teach you from insulting Roy Mustang! Right Riza?" he says as he looks at his dearly beloved.

Riza's just plain speechless. She didn't expect Roy would kiss him that passionately, even in times of crisis. It made her happy because he's her love and it also made her worried because that kiss was like a farewell kiss for her. That was the reason she asked, "Roy? What did that kiss mean?"

Roy blushes. "Uh.. I.."

"Did you do that just to kill Envy."

"Partly."

"Don't do that again."

"What, you don't like me to kiss you ever again?"

"No.. it's not that.. it's the way you kissed me.. Tell me, if you didn't kill Envy and your plan didn't work, you must be the one killed already, am I right? That's why you kissed me like that! You were taking a big chance! Roy..please don't leave.." before she can finish her sentence, Roy hugged her and held her face.

"Riza.. I'm sorry..I won't ever do that again" He then kisses her passionately and with happiness that she is alive. He then whispers to her ear, "I promise." Then he kisses her again.

Riza kisses back and their kiss breaks after the 'excitement'. They hugged each other just treasuring the moment, not knowing that Ed was still there.

Ed's POV (with sweatdrops) 

Oh man.. do I really have to see this? I didn't even tell Winry what I feel about her.. They're giving me a very big message here.. but oh man.. I can't tell her.. but I'm getting guilty from watching these two! I can't take this.. I've got to stop them.. but they look so happy.. I just better leave..

End of POV 

But before he left the two, he put something on Roy's pocket. They didn't notice him go and after that 'moment', they saw that they were alone. Ed, the short Fullmetal alchemist wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Edward?" Riza asked

"Probably got grossed out from our kissing." Roy said with a smirk.

"I think so too. It is our fault. We shouldn't have done that infront of a 16-year-old boy! He must be completely shocked by now. " Riza said with a stern look

"Yeah.. You're right. I'm sure he is….. Hey Riza..?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? You look stricter than my mother."

"Oh nothing.. I just realized that you've gotten a lot of 'jackpots' from me today. This is too much! Later, at the house, I won't give you any kiss." She smirks.

"aww.. Riza!"

"Just joking! How can I do that to you huh? Seriously Roy!"

_Pain!_

"Roy, are you okay?"

"Yeah.. but I need medical treatment already!"

"Let's get home, can you make it there? I have very handy tools there which can help you."

"Yeah.. I can.. Now..let's go!" he said pulling her hand even though his arm is experiencing pain.

After a while, he noticed something was in his pocket. It was a plastic, filled with remains. There was a name written in the plastic and it was Fuhrer Bradley..

A/N: Well.. how was it? Wahaha..


	16. The Husgal and the Stars

Hey guys..classes are suspended..but I update late..wow..it's because of the darn computer..someone did something on mom's comp, so I had to use the mozilla than the internet explorer..that was new..anyway..Now.. Envy's dead.. but not all is finished.. there is still the Fuhrer and the mastermind.. or is that person the mastermind? Well..either way.. what do they have in store for Royai? Hmm…

Phone call 

"It's a pity Envy failed and died." _He _says.

"I guess so.. so you must want me and the others to make up for his lost." The Fuhrer asks.

"Do whatever's possible to ruin Roy's life! Get him in prison or something! Get it!" he demands.

"We will.."

_End of phone call_

Roy got to Riza's house since he doesn't want to be brought to the hospital. He can bear the pain since he's a real 'man' after all. Riza just heals his wounds and he just screams and screams from the pain.

"AH! That hurts Riza!"

"Stop being a baby Roy! Really… you're worse than Ed. He's younger than you and you never saw him cry and scream from injuries!"

"But Riza.. I'm not crying.."

"Okay.. fine.. screaming.. But you're screaming the hell out of me!"

"Fine.. I'll _try_ to be quiet but I'm not making any promises."

After some minutes of the 'Scream and Fight' episode.. someone knocked on Riza's door. Riza went to it, and was surprised to see the Fuhrer!

"Sir.."

"So.. I heard that you killed my nephew. I just went here to clarify if the rumors were true."

Riza couldn't look straight at him and tell him the truth. She didn't want to lose her job because if she does, she won't be able to put Roy 'back on the right track' meant for him.

Roy saw the Fuhrer and butted on the conversation in view of the fact that Riza couldn't tell him the truth. "Sir.."

"Oh.. Mustang… How's life lately?"

"It's fine Sir.. just fine."

"So, do you want to tell me something Colo.. I mean.. Mustang. So sorry."

"It's okay. Uhm.. anyway Sir.. I.. I'm.." Riza tugs him to stop him but his mind is set already. He's decided that he's going to tell the Fuhrer the truth. "I'm the one who killed Noel."

"Is that so?" he placed a confused looked on his face.

"I'm sorry Sir.. but that wasn't your nephew, that was Envy.. one of the homunculi."

"Are you sure that he was a homunculus?"

"Yes sir."

"But.. that can't be! I should know of all people! He lives in my house, in my roof! He didn't come back home.. I was so worried that I asked everybody in the military to look for him, until Ms. Douglas saw you and Hawkeye here..murder him. I told her that's insane because I know you two would never do a thing like that. I saw his body, and saw your gloves. But still I believed in you. I know I put you out of the military, but this is too much for revenge!"

"Sir! Roy didn't do it! He couldn't have done it.." Riza protected Roy.

Roy stepped forward to the Fuhrer and asked, "Sir.. I'm sorry.. but.. Riza had nothing to do with this. She didn't harm him. So you're going to get me arrested? Well.. Let me assure you Sir... I didn't do it too! I would never have killed a human being.. except of the war of course, which was your orders."

"I don't take your words seriously anymore. You're a traitor and a womanizer. You stole Riza from my nephew."

"Sir.. Riza chose me over him. She also told me about your order to her. How could you?"

"Hah.. what is this you're blabbing about. Now, boys?" he called the militarists. "Take **him** away."

"Roy!" she tugs his hand.

No more use, Riza was about to close the door to protect Roy, but the militarists got in already. They took Roy, one at his right, another at his left. He was guarded and couldn't do anything. They took his gloves and blocked Riza.

"Now.. you'll pay your debts in prison!" the Fuhrer acclaims.

"Sir.. the truth shall be revealed and someday, you'll fall from your position." Roy emoted.

"Roy! Take me with him! Please!" Riza said trying to get through the militarists. They took her guns so she can't do anything, she was defenseless.

"Riza.. no.. you have nothing to do with this.. just..take care.. Don't worry.. I'll be back home. I'll be back to you!" Roy promised.

Riza's eyes were filled with tears. Riza's heart was torn apart. Roy's being taken from him and there's nothing she can do. She couldn't stop the tears from coming out her eyes. Riza lost _her _love.. and couldn't do a thing to let him stay. She knelt near the door of her house. The militarists left her and no Hayate was by her side anymore. She lost everything in her life, Roy.

Even though Roy lost everything, he still didn't cry.. he knows he'll be united with Riza and believes everything will be alright.

In the car of the Fuhrer 

"Pride, now Mustang's at the husgal already, what's our next move?" Ms. Douglas asked her superior.

"Well… _he _hasn't told me what's the next step. We'll just have to wait and see."

At the 'husgal' 

A random militarist threw Roy inside a jail cell and closed the door. He didn't have pity. He didn't care that it was Roy Mustang, the once Colonel of the Central Headquarters. "Stay there and behave!"

Roy wanted to cry. Roy wanted to tear his shirt apart. But as (I) said, he didn't. Because he knew he'd be able to get out of this one like the other problems he had before. Roy believed that he'd be able to be united with _his _beloved Riza once more. He still has hope, even though he has suffered. "Riza.." he says to her looking out the window, wishing she could hear him. "Riza.. Don't cry.. I know you're crying now. I just feel it. Riza.. Please, don't worry. I'll be back. I'll be back for sure.. so no need to worry. I promise, I'll come back for you."

Riza looks at the night sky and sees the North Star twinkle..

Flashback 

Roy and Riza are stargazing at the hill near the Hawkeye house. It was a relaxing and beautiful view. Roy and Riza were only toddlers then, but somehow they had the power to explore the world with their brilliant minds. They had the curiosity to discover great things.

"Roy..?" she asks.

"Yeah Riza?"

"What's that star over there?" she points at the North Star.

"Oh that.. I don't really know what that star is called, but from your father's presumptions, he said that's the brightest star every night."

"Why is it so bright? Is something burning in the star?"

"There might be. Who knows.."

"Hey Roy.." she asks innocently

"Yeah what is it? Do you have another question?"

"Can people become stars?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because, my dad told me before, my mother's a star always watching me. He told me, even if she's not with us anymore; she's always watching us. He told me, he'll also be a star one day watching over me."

"They might be able to do that."

"Hey Roy?" she asks innocently again. (Riza wasn't all that serious from the beginning..okay?)

"What is it?" he said annoyed.

"If we get separated, do you promise to be a star to me? Do you promise to always watch me? Because if ever we do get separated, I'll become a star for you and dad and grandpa!" she promises and smiles at him.

"Of course.. I will..I'll always watch you whatever happens." He said blushing then holding her hand going back to the Hawkeye residence. (aww.. I can imagine the toddlers!)

End of Flashback 

Roy in the other hand also sees the North Star and remembers his promise to Riza.

Even in different locations, they both said the same things at the same time.

"Roy/Riza.. like I said before, I'll be a star for you.. seeing as we're apart from each other. I promise, you'll never be alone because I'll forever be your North Star, gleaming in the night."

_Stars Twinkle and the night is young. They feel each other's presence as stars and wish that they can be together like 2 stars totally entwined with each other. They wish upon a star.. and wish.. they'll be together again._

_**A/N: So? Was it too mushy? Couldn't you imagine the toddlers? I can! **_


	17. Riza's been Taken

_**It's me again..**_

It's dawn already and neither Riza nor Roy has slept. When they noticed what time it was, they decided to sleep even for a while.

Sleeping was like hell; they both had nightmares of what might happen if they were permanently taken away from each other. Bad dreams, terrible visions without the one they love.

Morning has broken and they feel the sun. They wake up. Roy's got nothing to do but stay in prison. He has no apparent choice. After a while, the guard gives him food. A mere rice and egg only. That wasn't even considered a meal since there were barely any rice and the egg was burnt. "What the heck is this? Crap?" he said totally scared, thinking of weird things of what the egg was made of.

"No.. it's your breakfast." He gives the food smirking at the traumatized man because of the breakfast and leaves him.

"Breakfast? I wonder what Riza's breakfast is. Whatever it is, it surely will be better than this!" he said snapping back to reality.

Riza's house 

She wakes up to see no one and nothing beside her. She was alone in the house. No Hayate (which she wasn't still used to), no Roy. However she had nothing to do. She has to go to work, with or without them in the house.

She fixes herself up and eats her breakfast, eggs, rice and bacon. Just like Roy's but without the bacon, the correct amount of rice and a burned egg to be eaten by a person. She's silent and eats slowly. She can't help and think how Roy's doing right now.

In the Husgal 

Roy finishes his so called food, or better call it, 'crap' since he was very hungry already. It did look like one especially the egg. "Man… that was horrible! I wonder when Riza'll visit me. Hey!" he calls the guard.

"Yeah?"

"If a girl visits me, wake me up okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

_Riza's way to the military_

Riza's silent. She's still not showing any emotions even though she's alone. You can see that she's thinking deeply. Thinking about how Roy is. Thinking how she can get him out of that wretched place.

From afar, the same person as before is watching her, the man/woman with bandages. Riza didn't see the person but he/she clearly saw her. He/she went near her and gripped her hand tightly.

"Who are.." Then he/she tried to suffocate her a bit, by putting a hand over her mouth. Riza didn't get to finish her sentence because she collapsed by the lack of air.

"Poor Riza.." the stalker said to the unconscious lieutenant.

He (since Riza noticed that his grip was strong, it must be a guy..) brought her to his hideout and tied her on a chair with a rope. He put on her mouth a white handkerchief and got all of her guns. "Poor Riza, Roy isn't able to protect her. She should have chosen me. If she did, she wouldn't experience this hardship with Roy. Too bad for Roy, they're separated. I'll see to it that Roy pays for everything." He said to himself.

_In the Husgal_

Roy's slept the whole day since there's nothing to do. Suddenly the phone rings and he wakes up. He heard a bit of the conversation and found out someone will be visiting him.

He tried to wait for the person to visit him, hoping that it was Riza. It's been hours already and no one has come yet, because of this, Roy got sleepy and couldn't control himself. His eyes started to drop and he started to yawn. In a matter of seconds, he's asleep.

After an hour or so, someone steps in the room. "Is Roy Mustang there?" the girl asked.

"Oh.. he's right here." The guard directs her. "Hey.. Mustang! Here's your visitor!"

Roy wakes up fast given that he's been waiting for ages to see Riza. He couldn't wait to see her shiny blonde hair and amber eyes. He wanted to hold her, to touch her. He longed to see the beauty of her, inside and outside. He missed her kiss and her hugs. He missed Riza Hawkeye so much. But he was surprised that it wasn't the blonde he was expecting. It was a brunette. It was Ms. Douglas. "Oh.. It's only you.." he said turning his back.

"Just me ei? Well.. I guess you're not interested in what Riza's state is now. After all, that's why I came here."

"What? Something happened to her?" he acted all worried.

"Someone called the military, looking for you. It's weird since you don't work there anymore. Anyway, he said that he's got Riza in hostage. The kidnapper wants to meet you infront of Fleue de Max on 5 pm tomorrow."

"What? So.. that means you're releasing me from here?"

"I told the Fuhrer about the phone call, and he took pity on you. He wanted Riza back in the military so he approved for you getting out of here." She said opening the door with a key.

Roy paused for a moment, thinking if he can trust the Fuhrer and Ms. Douglas. Then he said to himself "Okay.. Don't worry Riza.. I won't let you down."

Ms. Douglas leaves and Roy went home to Riza's house. He has one and a half day left before he has to meet Riza's kidnapper. He has to think of a plan in order to save Riza. He has to save her, whatever happens. So he decides to get help from his friends from the military.

At the Central Headquarters 

"I've got news!" Ed screamed.

"What is Ed? Is it for us? Or Roy? You know he doesn't work here anymore." Breda said annoyed.

"I know Breda.. but it's for all of you and Roy and Riza!"

"Then what is it?" they asked in unison.

"Al.. should I tell them?" Ed asked his ever so tall brother.

"You barge in the room brother, and you ask me that? Brother? Sometimes you have to think before you act.. But I think we can depend on them, if they do promise." Al said.

"Okay then, but before that, guys? Can you call Armstrong, Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Okay.." they agreed because Edward's news seemed very important.

They called Armstrong and they were almost complete, except for Roy and Riza.

"Where are the two lovebirds?" Ed asked.

"Well.. Riza didn't go to work. Our assumption is that she must be sad about Roy's incident." Falman explained.

"What incident?" Ed and Al asked.

"Roy's been taken to prison since the Fuhrer said he killed his nephew Noel."

"Oh, is that so? I can't believe this! Roy has to hear this.. O well.." Ed said irritated.

"Yeah.. but I heard they took him out of there just hours ago." Havoc explained.

"That's good. But anyway..uhm.. you can tell him later.. The thing is, we found out something about the Fuhrer and his so called secretary, Ms. Douglas!" Ed said.

"Well, what is it Edward?" they asked.

"Well..it's hard to believe but.. they're homunculi! Al saw the circle of the homunculus on the Fuhrer, and Winry said she saw Ms. Douglas turn into a water freak or something!"

"What!" they were surprised.

"Please, if ever you see Roy or Riza.. tell them." Al said.

"Okay Ed.. But..now that I think of it… It makes sense now.. Why the Fuhrer wants us to ignore Roy." Armstrong said.

"Yeah.. We've got to do something about it!" Fuery said.

Outside, there was a shadow. From the window, someone appeared, it was Roy. He jumped in.

"Roy!" they said totally alarmed.

"I heard everything.. so is it true?"

"Yes..definetely.." Ed said.

"So.. I have to plan harder.. the Fuhrer must have something to do about Riza's kidnapper. I just feel it. He must have something to do with the series of unfortunate events happening to me. No one can do this but him since he's the Fuhrer." Roy said. "Are you willing to help in my plan guys?"

"Of course!" they smiled.

_**A/N: Well? How was it? Confusing.. I'll clarify in the next chap if you have questions.. **_


	18. The Test

Roy did his _plan _with his 'ex'subordinates and slept late. He wakes at about 1 pm.. It's the next day after he was sent out of prison. Wow.. He just ate, and slept again since there's nothing to do since Riza's not around. He wakes up again and he looks at the clock. It's 4:30 pm. The plan already started, and he's going to meet with the kidnapper in 30 minutes. He decides to go to Fleue de Max early and get to meet Riza's kidnapper immediately.

He gets there by walking and sees couples together inside. They look happy, very happy.

Roy's POV 

I miss those times with Riza, the times when we can date like them. Times when we can hide our feelings when around other people but still show it to each other. Now that everybody knows, it's more complicated, harder for us to keep this relationship going. But I'll try my best to be with her always. I'll be her star forever no matter how hard our lives can be.

End of POV 

Roy didn't notice it was 5 already. Suddenly, someone tapped his back. "Hi.. you must be Mustang."

"Wh..what? You're the kidnapper?" he asked pointing the child and waving his finger all around.

"Huh? What? Kidnapper? But I'm a kid! No, I was just sent by a man. He told me he'll pay me if I brought you at the entrance of his headquarters."

"Oh.. I'm sorry for being paranoid. Sorry, I usually am. So, where's the way?" he took a large breath.

"Oh..here." he pointed.

The boy brings Roy to an underground passage. He pushes a button and Roy falls down to a tube. "Ouch. What was that about? What a neat entrance.. Oh man.. that hurt." He said when he landed wiping his butt.

It was painful, yes. But he did get inside the headquarters. After his complaining, he was welcomed by a voice. "Roy Mustang. Are you looking for Riza Hawkeye? Well.. just find me. I'm somewhere in this place. Oh.. yeah..be careful of the traps, they might get you killed."

"Dang it! Who is this person who kidnapped Riza? He'll (Roy heard his voice and it's clearly a guy) surely die if he does something bad to her. I promise that. But.. that voice seems familiar, similar to a voice I knew before, but the voice has mature. Oh.. what am I thinking? Well.. I have to get on moving, I have to find Riza."

Roy walks on the chamber. It seemed to be a labyrinth than a headquarters. Headquarters are meant for hiding and doing work, not for making people lost in them!

Roy stepped on a tile and it squeaks; he falls. It's another tube, and it leads him to another room. The room is filled with water. Not his favorite thing but he managed until a shark chased him. He can't use his alchemy because he's wet; he had to depend on his physical strength and skills. Eventually he got out of that room. It was hard but he got through.

He goes to the next room and sees it's filled with cobwebs, sticky cobwebs. He couldn't burn the cobwebs since his gloves are still wet so he had to remove them using his limbs. After a sticky situation he was in, he went on the next room.

Next was the room of the weapons. "Handy room. I think I better get some weapons with me."

He took a bomb and a shotgun. He saw a rifle too and took it for Riza to have a weapon too if he did find her.

Next room was the room of defense items. By that time his gloves were already dry. Roy took some armor and put it on him. He got a shield too.

Room by room, some seem to be helpful, others useless, and others dangerous. It took him hours to get through. It's already 11 o'clock already but he doesn't know that since he doesn't have a watch with him.

Roy's tired of these rooms and still goes on..just for Riza's sake.

He thought this would be another room, since there was no end of rooms. (the headquarters of the kidnapper sure is big.) However, it was the room he was looking for. He saw Riza on a bed, dressed in a nightgown, which reveals some of her body parts he has never seen. (the kidnapper changed her..oh my! He got to see her naked!ahh!) The nightgown was see-through and it was baby blue. The bed she was laid on was very romantic, but the fact that Roy didn't bring her there made him jealous.

"Riza!" he said all worried.

Riza's still unconscious and didn't wake up because of Roy's voice.

Roy shakes Riza too wake up, hoping that she's still alive and is a virgin seeing that he and Riza didn't even do the 'thing' (the sex..) yet because he respects her. "Riza please, it's me Roy! Wake up!"

From the darkness, in a shadow of the room, someone steps out, "Roy, welcome to my headquarters! Don't worry, Riza's not dead..yet.. and she's still a virgin.. I think..Anyway.. I've been expecting you dear Roy.."

"You..are.." he said with a very surprised face

The ex subordinates (somewhere) 

"Havoc..are you sure we should tell everybody?" Fuery asked.

"It's for the Colonel!" Havoc said.

"He's not a Colonel anymore." Breda explained.

"But.. still..he's our friend. Besides, you heard it from the Fullmetal." Armstrong insisted.

They go and convince everybody about the Fuhrer. Well, they didn't believe them except for some, one of them was Lieutenant Ross. They just got attacked by the other militarists since they thought what they're saying is totally untrue. Well..poor them. But they did warn them.. oh well..

_**A/N: Well.. it's for suspense! Cliffie! It's about to end soon.. but if someone wants to inspire me not to end it.. be my guess..hehe..just give me an idea. **_


	19. Their Flashbacks

_**After the cliffie.. (caution.. there are spoilers..also in flame of recca..I got an idea from there!)**_

"Yes Roy, I'm happy you remembered me." He said.

"But.. you were…you were..my bestfriend!" Roy emoted.

"No, I wasn't only your bestfriend, I was your brother!"

"What? My brother? But.. how?" he asked all confused and surprised.

"Oh, Roy.. you don't know? I guess our dear mother didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what!"

"Tell you that you were born with a twin (they look a bit alike but you can tell the difference)."

"What!"

"Well.. you see it's like this. When we were born, mom suffered a lot. Our father was so worried of mom and wanted to abort us. She almost died because of bearing us. But mom didn't want to kill us. She let us be what we're supposed to be. When we were born, they saw we were twins. We both had the same ability of fire." He demonstrates his ability too with the help of the same gloves as Roy and melted the armor Roy was in.

Roy put off the armor, leaving no defense items on him.

"How? Yeah, I know you can do flame alchemy as me, but I never thought that we were related by blood. Mom said.."

"Well.. wait..let me finish my story. Dad was an alchemist and he left matchsticks and a transmutation circle near or bed. He was trying to practice his alchemy then. But he forgot to bring with him those things when he left the room. Being innocent, you and I used our alchemy and accidentally created a fire. No one got killed but all of us got injured. Everybody was shocked and they didn't know what to do. A lady came and she told us that it's bad luck to have twins having the ability of fire. (got it from Flame of Recca) Our dad believed it and gave me away to someone outside the village because I was the second one (It's the opposite of Flame of Recca, but the thing is, it said there the 2nd is the jinx in reality. They only got the first one to leave because he looked evil.) who came out of mom and was the bad luck for him. But really, it was his fault that the house burned and all of us almost died. He blamed me for his actions, not you. How unfair is that? After years, my new parents decided to move to our hometown and we became neighbors. It was such a big coincidence. But still I remember what dad did to me, even if I was still a baby then. After all, my new mother told me that story every time I did something wrong. She made me look at myself as a low being. Anyway.. for our dad, He.. he threw me out, his own flesh and blood. He believed superstitions too much and gave me up. He didn't want to admit that it was his doing. I suffered a lot, trying to adapt to the new environment in an early age. You don't know what I've been through. The people he gave me to where bad. They made me a slave, not a son. Luckily, I had you. I became your bestfriend but you didn't seem to remember me. I tried not to think about it much but when.." he paused.

"When what? What happened?"

"Mom, found out I was her son. I don't know how, but she did. She was afraid I would tell the truth to you so she prevented you from seeing me. She told you I was a bad aleck. She told you I wasn't a good friend. She polluted your mind!"

"And.. I believed her.. I'm sorry..Sam.."

"No..please.. I thought we were friends! I tried to understand things but I couldn't! You promised me we'd forever be best of friends! We'll forever be best friends with Riza! You said we'd be alchemists together and train under Riza's father together! But no, you already avoided me, and you began to poison her mind too. I can't believe you! She avoided me too! She chose me than you! She believed you! Now.. my suffering doubled, my parents were all I had, and they weren't good company. When I was a teenager I ran away and ended up in Ishbal. They accepted me which made me happy, until.. you militarists attacked Ishbal. I was surprised to find you in there, with them. I wanted to fight but it seemed that it'd be hopeless to fight you for that time. I went to Lior after the war and tried to live in peace, but I guess you and the military came and made trouble again. I couldn't run away forever. I can't! And I know, all of these are your fault!"

"But it was orders Sam.. I'm so sorry!"

"No.. You're not sorry. You're not!"

"Yes I am! I tried to kill myself when I killed the Rockbells! I couldn't bear it.. but.. luckily.."

"Riza told you not to! Am I right?" he interrupted.

"Yes." Roy lowered his head.

"You should have killed yourself.. I would have forgiven you! But you didn't.. That was why I went to Lior, to train, to train alchemy.. But since there were no alchemists there and I have mistaken the place, I believed it was a sign for me to forget what you and the military did. I just decided to live there peacefully. But you came and showed up with the military..again! Now that was the last straw. I went to train alchemy in different places. And to tell you, I've gotten better. I wanted to face off with you. But since, I found out some things about the military, the truth about the Fuhrer, I decided to help him.. to take you out of your position. I'm the one.. I'm the one responsible for all your mishaps and problems! I was responsible for your 'former' subordinates being mad at you about the demotion papers, for killing our sisters and our mother, for you being demoted because I caused the fire, for you losing your house, for Noel dating Riza, for your 'former' subordinates not forgiving you still, for Hayate's death which was almost your death which the homunculi were there with the Ishbalans because they're on my side, for Havoc almost stealing Riza from you, for you being brought to prison, for stealing Riza and lastly giving you tests inside my headquarters. But I have to tell you I haven't got anything to do about Ed and Winry being mad at you, it was all a coincidence. So don't blame me for **all** the bad things that have happened to you. You deserved it!"

"What, how, why?"

"Let's see.. hm.. I.. went in your office with the permission of the Fuhrer and altered, Havoc's, Breda's and Falman's papers, I made the train fall and burned it. Next.. hm.. Since Havoc and the others told the Fuhrer what you done, as planned, you've been demoted, I just have to demote you more.. I caused the fire with my alchemy and I expected that the Fuhrer will see you having an affair with Riza.. so he gave you another demotion. Then.. I told the Fuhrer to sell your house. I also told the lady living there to not let you stay there even for a few days or else her life will be in danger. After that.. hmm.. I ordered the Fuhrer to make any of his nephews date Riza, causing you to be jealous. I didn't expect he'll use Envy, but it was a good idea of him. Anyway, I also commanded the Fuhrer to tell Havoc and the others to ignore you, for you to experience having no friends, I also planned the attack of the Ishbalans and the homunculi wherein that dog Hayate was killed. It was suppose to be you.. but at least.. something bad still happened to you. Next.. I.. used Envy to disguise as a guy named Chad. Chad poisoned Havoc's mind about you and well the rest was history. He tried to steal Riza from you but I didn't expect he could forget about that so easily. Subsequently, since you killed Noel, I asked the Fuhrer to arrest you and lastly I stole Riza to lure you in here."

"You heartless.."

"What do you mean heartless? Roy, you're the one who's heartless, you and the military."

"Are you stupid?"

"What? Take that back!" he attacks and creates flames around Roy.

"I won't.. you knew the Fuhrer was in charge of the attacking of Lior and Ishbal! He's the one who ruined your life, not me! He's the one ordered us to do that. I had no choice since I was under him. He's just using you! He's homunculus after all! Why blame it all to me? I didn't want this to happen! He did.. he and his friends..And those things with mom and dad, I'm sorry! They might have sinned, but please forgive them. Please forgive Riza and me too! "

"Shut up! You're lying! The Fuhrer is a homunculus. I helped him to get rid of you and get the Philosopher's Stone easily! He said he didn't mean to do that… it was just drastic measures.. And mom and dad are cold-blooded! And you're just another brutal person, just like them! "

"Yeah he is a homunculus, but.. it makes sense. He's just using you! Think about it Sam.. all your efforts in making me miserable..it all did work, but am I miserable enough? Will this make you happy? Now.. do you know why I'm still standing, still having hope? Because someone up above is telling you that I'm not the one responsible for your sufferings! It's faith! Sam.. please listen to me.."

"Shut up!" Sam attacks Roy and Roy dodges his attacks. Roy's bomb and his gun fell, all he has is the rifle. But that was for Riza, so they just run around the room trying to attack each other. Because of the intense heat, Riza woke up. "Roy?"

"Riza!Ah.." he fell down since he became distracted because of Riza. Sam attacked him.

"Roy!" she said standing up from the bed.

"Riza, here!" he hands the rifle to her. "You must have a gun with you always."

"Thanks Roy.."

"Shut up! Both of you just shut up! Roy.. don't you remember anything! I hate you! I hate you! You forgot everything, just everything!"

Flashback 

It was years ago and Riza's sleeping in the field. Sam and Roy are looking at her as she sleeps.

"She looks beautiful." Roy said.

"Yeah, all innocent when she's asleep. Not like when she's awake. She's like our mot..mot..her.." he said all awkward because of the circumstance when they were little.

"Yeah. She is.. But still.. I wouldn't change a thing about her."

"Neither would I.."

Another Flashback 

The three were playing hide and seek. Sam was it. He eventually found Roy but not Riza. She was a very good hider so he asked Roy for help to find her.

"I wonder where she is." Sam said.

"Yeah.. she's really good in this.."

"She's good in everything!"

"Yeah.. I guess so.. he can beat us always..in almost anything!"

"Anything except alchemy!"

Another Flashback 

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Riza!" Sam and Roy sang giving her a small cake and gift.

"Thanks guys!" she said placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. (only a friendly kiss.. hey Riza was very friendly before her father died!)

They both blushed. "Uh…." was all they can say.. They were red as a tomato. "No..pro..problem."

Last Flashback 

The two boy best friends were under the stars. Riza wasn't there since she had to go to her aunt's house for a week, leaving her two boy best friends.

"Hey Roy?" Sam asks.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Riza?"

"I think of her as a very charming lady. She's very fun to be with. She's a girl always hard to figure out. She always has mixed emotions.. but you know what?"

"No I don't.."

"I like her that way."

"Yeah.. I like her that way too.. and I won't change her for anything. She's a very great person."

Back to the present 

Roy realized that Sam loves Riza too, since they were little. He was blind when they were small. He was young and naïve so he didn't notice.. but now.. he does.

"Sam.. I'm sorry.."

"You fool.. you don't remember anything! The greatest reason why I hate you!"

"I do now.. I do remember."

"And what is it?"

"It's that.. you love Riza too.. as I love her."

Riza gasped, she doesn't know how to react. She did recognize that it was her childhood bestfriend aside from Roy, Sam. "Sam.. is that true?"

Sam was speechless. He didn't know what to tell Riza. Now, Roy did know, he did notice, he did understand his feelings.

"Sam.. I'm sorry.. but I love her too. She picked me and she'll pick me again! I'm sorry for the whole world turning against you, but I'll help you rise up. We'll be best friends again and be happy as before!"

"No.. you stole everything from me. You can't give it all back to me. That's impossible! Our family, Riza.. my friends.. Everything! Absolutely everything! Roy.. all I can do now is revenge.. Roy.. if you want to get out of here alive that is, let's fight for Riza. A duel. Whoever wins, will gain her and forever be hers and she will be forever his. Also.. If you win, I won't bother you anymore, if I win, you have to leave us alone and be all alone in misery and woe without her."

"But..I can give back some things to you. I can help you live a new life!" Roy said

"No.. If you refuse, you'll die here and won't get out of here… Riza too..So… do you accept?"

"Roy, Sam, please don't! I don't want any of you to get hurt!" Riza cried.

"I'm sorry Riza, but I have to teach him a lesson. I have to show him it isn't entirely my fault and that I'm sorry of the things I've done to him. I'm sorry… Sam? I do accept.."

"Well then, it's a fight to the finish." He proclaimed.

"What!" the reunited lovebirds exclaimed.

A/N: Wow.. I like this chap.. most especially the flashbacks! This is the longest chapter I wrote in this story (for now? Really?).. Hehe.. I have a lot of ideas for this.. anyway.. Well..drop me a review okay! Stay in tune for the next chap!


	20. Face Off

Sorry I didn't update for a while.. I was waiting for a review..hehe..before I post this..but I thought..why don't I just post this since FMA's over..but I'll be waiting for another review to post the last chappie..okay…I won't past the last chap if I don't get a review!Anyway.. WARNING.. Major spoilers..please..if you want to read this..you'll have an idea about the series..

"Yes.. if you want to get out of here, someone has to die."

"That's insane Sam! You and Roy have been best friends since I can remember! Why blow off another chance to make a new and improved friendship just because I picked him over you? There ought to be somebody there for you Sam.." Riza exclaimed.

"Oh.. I see.. you haven't heard me when I said the history of me and my dear brother Roy."

"What! Brother!" (she kinda got the picture since they do look a bit alike- black hair, onyx eye, light complexion, etc.)

"Yes.. he is my brother.. we were separate and well.. he stole everything from me, the family I was suppose to have, the girl I was suppose to marry, the cities I lived in, everything! I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I suffered. I suffered a lot. Now..I've suffered enough.. and I just want to kill him! "

"I'm so sorry Sam.. But we suffered enough too! Just stop it! We'll just start on with a new life! We'll help each other! " Riza apologized.

"No more use, now.. Roy.. let's get this fight started!" he leaps to Roy and steps on a tile. Both of them fall going into another tube.. (what's with the tubes?). Riza also falls in a separate tube.

When they landed, Roy and Sam were inside an arena with no audience but Riza. Riza was in a glass container that she couldn't break even though she shoot and shoot it. _Bang, bang.. _Nothing worked. "Roy! Sam! Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Riza.. but.. if you want us both alive, I'll have to do this. I want you to be with me, and I have no choice." Roy said with guilt.

"Stop the blabbering Roy.. Let's begin!" he starts the first attack.

_Fire, fire everywhere, _

_Here and everywhere._

_One attacks, the other one dodges,_

_They fight and fight until one dies._

_No, not yet, no one has fallen,_

_But almost, almost, Sam or Roy._

_Will one give up or will one die,_

_Well.. what happened was,_

_Someone came by._

_This person disrupted their fight,_

_He really did._

_He was the Fuhrer Bradley or Pride as we called **it**,_

_The homunculi who caused all of this._

"Bradley!" Sam said.

"Oh.. hi Sam.. I see you're getting rid of Roy now. I heard from Sloth that you are. I just wanted to help you. Oh.." sees Riza. "You have the Lieutenant lover here too? She looks beautiful in that attire. That will be great if you took advantage of her. Good work." The homunculi said smiling at Sam.

"Pride, you don't need to be here. I told you, you handle the Fullmetal and I'll handle my brother. Soon enough we'll get rid of all of them and you can get the Philosopher's Stone."

Bradley or should I say Pride attacks Sam. "So sorry Sam.. But I've got other plans for Roy. I was ordered by the boss to kill him with my own hands."

Sam was in pain. Pride attacked his chest area. "Why? I thought you're with me? Why be…tray me?" he said spitting his own blood out because of the attack.

"No.. And if you are thinking I was ever under you, I wasn't. I wouldn't be dumb enough to be ordered around by a… a Mustang.. I just used you, to demote Roy, so that I can have an excuse. I didn't know how to do that at first, but luckily you came along. You saw me with that sign indicating I was homunculus and you helped me out. You had great plans and a great mind.. but.. I too have great plans and a great mind. You fell for my trick, and now.. I don't need you anymore. I only follow one person, all of us homunculi do. And that isn't you. " He attacks Sam more.

"Stop it!" Roy said.

"Oh.. Roy.. I forgot you're here."

"Shut up.. don't you dare harm my brother. Don't you dare!" he attacks the Fuhrer but he just dodges his attacks.

"So sorry Roy.. but I need not remind you.. I'm a homunculus, and what we want is the Philosopher's stone to be real humans. We used you and the Fullmetal. And now, we're near it now. Since the stone is in Al.. we can get it easily. Since you've been stupid enough following my orders, we can get it. Thanks Mustang. But, sorry to say is that you and your brother got to die. You have no more use in this world anymore." He said putting his hand on Roy's arms and _trying_ to attack him by using his eye.

"ROY!" Riza squealed.

The homunculus Pride froze. Riza was there, he almost forgot. "Oh.. I see.. Okay.. I'll let you have some final words for each other." He said pushing a button making the glass container where Riza was disappear.

Riza ran to Roy who was beside his brother Sam. "Roy.. Sam.. don't die! Please, I don't want any of you to die!"

"Riz..a.. I'm sorry.. Ro..y .. I'm sorry too..Yo..u.. were.. right all a..long.. he..ju..st us..ed me.. Please forg..ive me.. Bef..ore I die.. Plea..se.. forgive.. me.." he said and then lost consciousness or a better term, lost his life.

"I.. I DO FORGIVE YOU! SAM! WAKE UP!" Roy said crying.

"Sam.. please don't die! Sam!" Riza said starting to cry also.

--------------------------

"Awww.. he's dead already. I guess.. I have to kill you two next.. Pity.. I liked the Royai pair (haha.. he's a fan!). But.. I'm still a homunculus, and I can't wait to kill you! After all…that's what that person asked me to do." he said attacking them.

Riza fired her gun at him. It had no effect, no effect whatsoever.

"You can't easily kill me Hawkeye.. You don't even know how to kill me." He got her gun and threw it away.

"Before, you kill us, would you tell us who's your master?" Riza asked.

"Well.. you really haven't formally met..but her name is Dante, Izumi's teacher which is Ed and Al's teacher. So does that answer your question? If so, be ready to die!" he attacks.

Riza shoots him again and still no effect.

"I told you, you don't know how to kill me!" he said.

"Well I do!" Roy said since Edward told him before how he finished Greed and had his remains, to weaken him. (Thanks to Edward again..yeah Ed!)

At first, he didn't know why there were remains of a human given to him by Edward with the name Fuhrer Bradley, now it's all clear since Ed told him that he's homunculus and told him how to kill him.

Roy attacks him by using his flame and damaged him; he also had his remains which Ed say will help in killing homunculi. That was part of his plan. The Fuhrer fell.. and before, he died, he injured Roy's eye by using his sword to stab it(major spoiler:it's not Archer who did it here in my story..like in the series)... but at least he's done for… He's dead.

-----------------------

"It's over.." Roy said kneeling down from the pain of his eye.

A/N: Wow.. that was.. weird.. anyway.. uhm.. I going to end this soon! Maybe.. the next chap..or not..who knows! Gosh..it's still not over yet guys..not yet! Stay in tune!


	21. Happy Ending?

**_I give up..no one wants to review fine! You guys hate my writing.. I accept it.. aww.. I just wanted one review. But I couldn't wait any longer.. I wanted to post this and the sequel so much (one shot.. but I'll post it if you give a review!).. Don't worry I'm not mad… just disappointed.. Anyway.. it's the end! The last chapter wah! Hope you like this..Sorry.. I want to end it already!_**

"Oh Roy! Taisa!" she said hugging him. "Roy.. I'm so sorry! I was useless. I couldn't do anything to help you.. Roy.. I couldn't protect your eye.. I'm sorry. Please.. don't die..forgive me..Roy! Taisa!" She cried so much.

"It'..uh.. okay.. Riz..a.. and..I'..m.. not..your..Tai..sa..any..more..just.. bring me.. to the hospital.." Roy said caressing his hand over her smooth and delicate face. He liked her smooth texture. Her whole body was smooth, her face and her dress. It was great seeing her in a see-through blue dress but, it's hard to show her that he's okay since he's suffering. Despite also of the fact that she has dirt on her, for Roy, she's the most beautiful woman alive.

"Okay.." she paused still crying. "What about Sam's body? His body needs to be buried.. even though he did bad things..he.."

"He's still my brother." he interrupted. "Don't worry..uh..I called Ed to come here.. at about about 5 in the morning. Well.. even if I don't have a watch with me.. I think 5's coming soon..It's almost time already.. he..'ll..uh.. be..here." Roy said standing up. "Besides, he… knows the weak…ness of the ot..her homunculi too, he'll be… here, I'm sure. They…won't get.. Al.. I..believe..in..them..He..ca..n..defeat th..em.." He said walking.

"Roy! Don't push yourself too hard! You're injured!" she said running off to him.

Before Riza can stop him, there was a bright flash of light. The roof of the headquarters was open, thanks to a certain blondie.

"Winry!uh…"Roy said covering his eye.

"Hey..it worked!" Ed said appearing from behind Winry.

"Of course it worked! You don't know who you're talking to!" Winry said to Ed.

"I..did..n't..see you..there..Ed…Go..od.. work.. Ed.. You'..ve do..ne wel..l.." Roy said and fainted.

"Roy!" all of them screamed!

Roy couldn't take the pain anymore. His body's totally stressed. They brought him and Sam's body to the hospital, with the help of Al, Ed and Winry. Eventually, they put Sam's body together with the dead ones. Of course, Roy's was headed to the Emergency Room.

"Don't worry Roy!" Riza said as he held Roy's hand and the doctors bring him (on a roll bed) to the Emergency Room.

"I'm sorry Miss.. but you have to stay here. We need to have this delicate operation, to see if he can still see and live." A nurse said to Riza.

"But.."

"Lieutenant.. please understand.. it's for Roy's sake. Don't worry, he'll be okay. Besides, Havoc and the others will be coming. Life will be easier if you don't worry much." Ed said pulling Riza away from Roy.

Riza let go of him.. by finger and finger.. fearing that it'll be the last time she'll see him alive. She's still crying.. she didn't stop starting from when they were in the Headquarters.

She decides to go to the chapel and pray and there, she was surprised to see three people important to her. "You guys?"

"Hey, Riza! Long time no see!" a man with glasses said smiling at her as if something great has happened.

_Bark _said the black dog. Then it panted.

"Yeah.. it's only been a while." The guy said.

"Why are you guys here? Are you here to take Roy from me? Please don't!" she said wiping her tears.

"Of course we aren't.. he needs you, and you need him, as God said." Sam's spirit explained.

"Thanks… but.. why are you here?"

"Well.. you see Riza.." Maes said putting up his glasses. "We're here to support you two. Don't worry, Roy won't die. Also, we promise you, in the moment he wakes up, there'll be tons and tons of good news! We're just here to see your reaction, and better yet, Roy's! Anyway.. we have to go!" Maes explained.

_Bark! _Hayate agreed.

"Thanks for visiting guys!" she said hugging each one of them.

"Hey Riza..before we go.." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't cry, you look less prettier when you do. Don't worry, Roy'll be okay." He said.

"Well bye Riza! Take care of my Gracia and Elysia! Take care of Roy too! I always knew you two would end up together!" Maes said annoyingly.

_Bark! _He licked Riza's face.

Riza waves goodbye and sees in a matter of seconds the 3 friends vanishing. She looks at the chapel's crucifix and says "Thanks God.. even though, Roy doesn't believe in you." After that, she went out, and decided to go back to Ed and the guys.

She went back to the Emergency Room, but didn't see them. She asked the nurse, and they told her he's been transferred to an individual room. On her way to the new room she saw that Fuery, Falman, Breda, Armstrong, Havoc and her new girlfriend were there. "Hi guys… I see you're hear."

"Oh, Riza! What happened?" Fuery said totally concerned by seeing Riza wounded on the left side of her head.

"Didn't Ed tell you?"

"Oh.. we just came here.."

"Well.. you see.. it's like this.."

"Wait Riza, before you tell us, we have good news. Since we told everybody before the Fuhrer died that he was homunculus, they wanted to promote Roy back to Colonel since it's proven already. At first, they thought we were just psychos but at least, now, they believed us."

"That's great news! And yes there are proofs that he is a homunculus. I noticed the cameras all over Sam's HQ." Riza faked a smiled.

"Oh.. so.. what happened to Roy?" Fuery asked again.

All of a sudden, the doctor came out.. (why is it I have doctors in my fics..in the Dreams and Realities, there was also a doctor..but it was the other way around, Roy was the one outside and Riza was the one injured..much) "Excuse me, is there a Riza out here?"

"Yes..that would be me."

"Could you please come in with me?"

"Okay.. So.. why ask for me.."

"Because he said your name over and over again since we were operating him.."

"Oh..Ed?" she said as she blushed.

"Yeah Lieutenant?"

"You and Winry tell Fuery and the others what happened."

"Okay..no problem.."

As they went in, Riza noticed from her first step that Roy was awake already so she decided to run to his bed and hug him. "Roy! You're okay!" she said with tears of happiness in her face.

"Barely.. Stop squishing me Riza! I still have wounds you know?"

"Oh sorry..I'm just so happy!"

"Riza.."

"Yes Roy?"

"I think I better leave you two some time alone." The doctor said exiting the room.

"Now, what is it Roy?"

"Uhm.. Riza…"

"Roy I have a question." She said noticing the eye patch on his eye.

"Ask a way."

"Are you.. blind..in that eye?"

"Yeah.. I guess I am.. but the important thing is that I'm alive."

"I guess.. but I couldn't do anything…" she started to cry again.

"Riza..please..don't cry.. I hate it when you cry..please..it's just not you.. I feel you're a kid again..The Riza I know doesn't cry much..she knows to hide her feelings..even from me.."

"But..because of me..you were injured..you almost died..but..for you.. I'll try not to cry." she said wiping her tears. "So what is it you want to ask me?"

"Oh..that. uh…when I was unconscious, I thought hard.. I thought about a lot of things. About you and me, and everybody else. Since the Fuhrer's dead, and we have proof that he is a homunculus, which means I have a chance in becoming Fuhrer or if not, coming back in the military, I.. I.."

"What is it Roy?"

"I just want to ask you..if.."

"If what Roy..?"

"If..you'll want to.."

"What is it Roy?" Riza asked annoyed already.

Roy's POV 

Oh Lord… Wait a minute? Did I ask for the "big guy" up there, as they say it.. for help? That's clear.. anyway.. uhm.. this is getting me too nervous.. how should I tell Riza? I already have the necessary things.. and the moment.. all I've got to do is say it. But what if she says no.. I know she loves me.. but what if she's not ready for this? What should I do Lord? Oh.. I called out your name again.. Man..this is so hard for me.. I.. I'll just tell it directly, this is too much too bear, I've got to tell her! I can't keep this in my chest forever! 

End of POV 

After himself thinking, some people came beside Roy, which wasn't seen by Riza.

"What are you guys doing here!" he screamed.

"What Roy? What do you mean what I'm doing here? You know exactly why? Are you okay, do you need more rest?" Riza asked disturbed.

"Roy.. chill..just tell her, we're here to support you! Come on.. You're acting all weird around her!" Maes whispered.

"Okay." Roy said inhaling a big amount of air.

"Huh?" Riza was puzzled.

"Say it Roy.. I give her to you anyway.. I know she'll be happy with you." Sam said placing his hand on Roy's shoulder.

Bark! 

"Okay.." he inhaled a big amount of air again.

"Okay what Roy?" Riza asked more perplexed than before.

"I want to ask you if.."

"If?"

"You.. want.. to.. ma…rry… me.." he said nervously putting out a ring from his pocket shaking.

From nowhere, Ed, Al, Havoc, Winry, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Armstrong and Kate jumped in the room. "You finally asked her!" they celebrated jumping all around and dancing.

Ed danced and jumped with Winry, which made them blush. Havoc was with Kate, Al was with Armstrong (?), Fuery with Falman (?) and Breda… well.. he was too excited, he hugged the door and danced with it (!).

Gunshot 

Everybody stopped their celebration. Riza pulled the trigger, they were in danger.

"Well Roy, I guess we better go, before we get double dead. We'll watch you from heaven okay?" Maes said. "Give my regards to Glacia and Elysia okay? I miss them totally!"

"Why don't you just visit them?" Roy asked the man not remembering the others couldn't see them.

"Huh?"

"Roy..come on..stop being weird..I do visit them..I just can't speak to them like what I'm doing now to you..Lord only alowwed me to talk to you and Riza.."

"Okay.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing.." Roy said smiling.

"Yeah.. take care of her brother!" Sam implemented.

_Bark! _Hayate smiled and licked Roy's face.

In a matter of seconds, they disappeared again.

"Guys?" Roy said seeing that the 3 friends were gone.

"Anyway..we're sorry for eavesdropping, we just wanted to hear you ask her!" Havoc said scratching his head.

"But how did you know I was to propose?" Roy asked.

"When you jumped in the window last night, we saw a small box fall from your pocket. We checked it out and saw the ring. After seeing it, we put it back in your pocket, and you didn't know what happened." Breda explained.

Snap…Fire was everywhere, everybody ran around and around trying to put off the flame on them. 

"Stop it Sir! You could harm them!" Riza said fiercely.

"Okay..okay..sorry..but that was what I'm aiming for.."

"Sir?"

"Okay.." Roy stopped the fire. Everybody stopped running around.

"Whew…So, what do you say Lieutenant?" Winry asked.

"Yeah Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asks again.

"Well.." Riza paused.. she thought about it.. and her mind was clear.. It had no worries. "I say.. Yes.." She then kissed Roy on the lips and everybody saw it.

All jump up and down. They became so happy, seeing the two together after years.

"It was just a matter of time." Breda said.

"Yeah.. all of us were right." Falman said.

"That they will end up with each other!" Fuery said.

Gunshot 

"That's enough guys! Go back to HQ.. I'll take care of Roy for the rest of the day." Riza commanded.

"Whatever you say Lieutenant! Take care you two!" they said as they exited the room.

"Thanks Riza.." Roy said as they were alone.

"No.. thank you Roy.. I really waited for you to ask me that. I'm so happy."

"I'm glad you are."

"And I'm glad you are too. I'm glad they're happy for us too. Even.."

"Maes, Sam and Hayate.."

"How did you know?"

"They visited me."

"They visited me too!"

"So.. they'll forever watch us huh?"

"I guess."

"Hey Riza..?"

"Yes Roy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They said that and kissed each other.

_Heaven_

_CLICK_

"This is perfect! I got to show God these pictures! He'll treasure these Royai moments truly!" Maes said.

"I guess he would." Sam sweatdropped. "I can't believe you Maes.. You have a camera with you even in Heaven.."

"Of course! Right Hayate?"

Bark!

"That's got to be a yes.." explained Maes.

"So, where's the Royai pictures Maes? I want to add them in my collection." God asked. (man.. everybody love Royai.. even the Fuhrer/ Pride!)

"It's here, I'll develop it.. wait!" Maes said waving the pictures.

Hayate and Sam just watched the happy-go-lucky guy run to God. _Sweatdrops._

Back on earth, when Roy got out of the hospital, it was smooth sailing for him from now on. He was back as Colonel since in the HQ of Sam were cameras that caught all the actions that happened. That was enough proof that Bradley was a homunculus. After a few years, he was made Fuhrer by the military. He got his wish implementing that the rules on Fraternization may be banned and the new rule on about the tiny miny skirts are approved. Riza was still his Lieutenant, who always was by her side (wearing a miny skirt.. it pains her, but she has to obey it.) This made Roy's day always beautiful and _sexy_.

For a matter of years, they fixed Roy and Riza's wedding and Ed was the best man while Winry was the maid of honor. It was a great wedding, and they were truly a great couple. Everyone in the military attended their wedding.

Roy also got more money and a new house (shared with Riza) and car. He can afford whatever he wants, and after the honeymoon which was by the way a very "exhilarating" night, the first place he brought Riza was at.. Fleue de Max.. the restaurant Roy wanted to bring her to.

"So Riza? How do you like it here?"

"Yeah..it's great.. with the violin music and everything! The food, the dancing! It's so romantic Roy! I just love it! It's great that we can eat here! Thanks for inviting me with you! I also think our baby loves it too.." Riza said placing a hand on her stomach and feeling the unborn baby.

"I'm glad you both like it."

"Hey, how did you get this special treatment in this place?" Riza asked since she noticed they were the only ones with exquisite food and violin music.

"Oh.. just one of the good things about being a Fuhrer. You have the money to pay for places like these."

"Oh…okay" she said trying to think of another question "So.. are you happy we got married and will be expecting an additional member in the Mustang family?" she asked.

"Well.. I do have a wife on guard for me, 24/7.. who can shoot me whenever I do something wrong..but.. at least, she's the woman I love. And..the baby might be taught on how to do that too..but it's still like it's mother.." He smirks.

"Very funny Roy..very funny." She rolls her eyes to him.

"Oh.. come on Riza.. lighten up! It was just a joke!"

"Haha..I'm laughing.." she said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Riza?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you were always by my side even though I've had a lot of problems."

"It payed of eventually.. and besides.. I'll forever be by your side, I'm your star right? Don't worry.. nothing bad will happen to you, you've suffered enough.. and if something will happen..if some problems will come.. well..I'll still be here." She promised.

Out of nowhere, Havoc came in and told them "Fuhrer! Lieutenant Fuhrer! We need you two in the office! Big trouble! Fullmetal and Winry are fighting! They're fighting because Ed just barfed out Winry's cooking, which she just brought to the office, especially for all of us. Fullmetal is using Alchemy to harm Winry while Winry uses her auto mail. It's a tough fight, but the office is being torn apart! We really need you two to handle them! You also have to taste Winry's cooking, it's really good."

"I guess.. you're right Riza.. There are still problems! Okay Havoc, we'll be there in a sec! Shall we?" Roy said putting his elbow infront of Riza, signaling her to put her hand there.

Riza didn't accept it. Instead, she put his elbow down, and takes his hand. They walked outside to Havoc with hands laced around each other. "Let's.." she smiled.

"Those two really need to tell each other how they feel.." Roy said.

"Yeah.. they're just so stubborn.. like us before..We better teach them how to do it and fast before they wreck the whole military. You know how out of hand those two can be when together." Riza answered.

"I guess.." Roy smiled. They looked at each other and laughed.

Now they're in for another obstacle, but at least they have each other. They have their own special star. Now.. they're together and forever will be with each other.. They'll never be separated no matter what. Also.. they'll be having a baby, that'll be great, now they're three stars which are one.

THE END! 

_**A/N: The end.. weird huh? Anyway.. I like the idea about Maes and Sam and Hayate go back to the real world for even a while. I love making this chapter, a lot of great ideas popped in my head.. Hehehe..okay.. R&R peeps! Thanks to all who supported this story..those who read it, reviewed, added it to the alert list or me..I'm so thankful! All of you were part of my inspiration for this story! Without you, this ending wouldn't have been possible.. Review okay? I forgot to tell.. I'm made a oneshot that's the continuation of this fic..it's when Riza bore her child..it's a humor fic!not romance..hahaha..i've finished it already..all I want is a review..then I'll post it too!wait…I said that in the beginning..o well! **_


End file.
